The Secret of Fangorn
by Krayzee Aussie
Summary: Sorry to leave you hangin like this people, but i'm sure someone can write a better story than me.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I thought I'd try my hand at a LOTR fic. This story is basically a view on the war against the ring but from a new characters view. Meet Litavia Fangorn, a young woman raised by Treebeard in the Fangorn Forest. Please review and let me know what you think!!! ``````````````````````` The Secret of Fangorn  
  
Litavia sat on the trunk of the Ent Treebeard as he spoke to her about the trees. The young mortal child listened intently as he pointed out different characteristics of some trees nearby.  
  
"Little Litavia, I have spoken to Gandalf the Grey, and he has agreed to give you lessons in your native ways," he said.  
  
"Native ways? When?" she asked, her dark brown eyes glistening in the light.  
  
"Whenever you're ready, I told him the next new moon though," Treebeard said. Litavia hugged him.  
  
"I'm ready whenever you feel I'm ready, Pa Treebeard," she got up and ran through the clearing to where a black animal stood. They ran back through the trees together. Litavia was a young girl, with brown hair and silver blonde tips, a very unusual feature according to Gandalf the Grey.  
  
She was slightly built and very light footed, she could also hear things that Gandalf or Treebeard could not. Gandalf had his ideas to what she may be, but was still investigating through his travels to different parts of Middle Earth. Treebeard was just thinking of her future with him when Gandalf the grey appeared beside him.  
  
"She is ready," Gandalf said, and he walked through the trees in the same direction as she had left.  
  
Litavia was sitting on a log, plaiting Seri's tail. She was singing happily to herself when she heard a rustling behind. Quick as a flash she whipped around with a stone dagger in her hand.  
  
"Ah, on top of things I see," Gandalf said walking out from the trees. Litavia relaxed.  
  
"Yes Gandalf, it's very dangerous in the Fangorn Forest, Pa Treebeard says I have to be careful because some of the other Ents still don't trust me," she said matter-of-factly as Seri settled on her lap again.  
  
"Ah yes, so I have heard, something to do with climbing their branches by mistake and pulling out old Barkley's leaves?" Litavia blushed. Gandalf laughed. "If that is the case we will have to do something about that piece of stone. But to business, no doubt you know why I am here?"  
  
"My lessons?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I will teach you to read and write Elvish, Dwarfish and English. You already know how to speak Old Entish so that is not necessary," Gandalf said sitting next to her. "I will teach you to also fight, make potions and any other skills I see fit to be taught." Litavia's eyes were wide with excitement.  
  
"Will we be starting today?" she asked.  
  
"No, it is getting far too late. We will start early morning. We will begin with a potions lesson." He got up and strode away. "And then I'll teach you literature of Middle Earth." Litavia watched as he strode back through the forest. She sat caressing Seri as she thought of what was to come.  
  
She wanted to learn of life outside the Forest, she had listened to the trees tales of horrors and beauties of amazing proportions. She wanted to see the beauties they spoke about, horses, people and places. She also wanted to learn the amazing spells that Gandalf had shown her to keep her amused when he came to visit. She especially loved his butterfly trick.  
  
The next day she was aroused from her sleep by Gandalf.  
  
"It's too early, the sun has yet to rise," she grumbled as he led her through the forest.  
  
"The earlier the better, it surprises me that you do not rise earlier" he said as he came to a waterfall with a large pool at the bottom. Across it a large tree trunk lay, Litavia spent a lot of time fishing off this. Gandalf was carrying a large sack with him and when they arrived at the water's edge, he sat down. Litavia dropped down next to him.  
  
"Today, I'll be teaching you to make potions to heal and to ward off enemies," he said taking out a cauldron and several small leather satchels of different ingredients. Litavia watched with interest as he poured different ingredients into the potion, telling her what they were as she watched with interest.  
  
"Now we will test it out shall we?" he said.  
  
"What will this potion do?" she asked.  
  
"Heal, give me your arm," he said noticing a large gash in it. It was fresh too.  
  
"That's my favourite, I fell out of Mogumber's branches when I tried to steal a piece of fruit," she said. Gandalf took some potion on his hand and wiped it along the edge. Litavia feel it warm up and tingle, and then watched as the wound closed slowly.  
  
"It isn't entirely healed, the only way it could is if it healed naturally. But I believe that if you kiss one of your kind it will heal you instantly," he said as Litavia inspected her arm closely.  
  
"Amazing. What else can I heal with that type of potion?" she asked.  
  
"Absolutely anything," Gandalf replied. "Now, what did I use in it?" Litavia recited the list, her memory was amazingly good.  
  
She could remember things that happened after the age of two, but not before. The circumstances behind her birth and arrival in the forest were unknown to many, but Gandalf had been investigating, and he thought he had almost figured it out. A few lessons with Litavia might prove to be enough to help him finish his investigation.  
  
Litavia's list was correct. He spent most of the morning helping her prepare different concoctions, and every test he gave to her she performed flawlessly. Then he opened his sack and pulled out more.  
  
"I think it's time we start your next lesson," he said as he pulled out two large books. "Literature of Middle Earth." He handed one book to her. She opened it, inside were lots of strange symbols she had never before seen, but for some reason she felt that she understood what it said. She looked at the drawings that were littered through the book. One drawing caught her eye. She looked it up and down, Gandalf watched her with interest.  
  
"Who is this?" she asked trying to read the strange symbols below.  
  
"That is an elf, the oldest race in all of Middle Earth, and the noblest." He watched as she puzzled over the writing below.  
  
"But what is this? These strange symbols," she said puzzling over them. She had seen these somewhere before, but she could not place them.  
  
"That is Elvish, the most prominent literature in all of Middle Earth apart from English. This will be the first language I will teach you." He opened her book to the first page and he helped her read it. By the afternoon, she could converse in Elvish and read as if it were her native language. Gandalf was thinking hard as she read about the Elves to him.  
  
"Gandalf, where do the elves live? I would love to meet one," she was looking at the page about the elves of Mirkwood. They were Silvan elves and some of the most secretive elves of Middle Earth. It had a picture of their King and princes. They all had long hair and were tall and graceful. Litavia was looking at Gandalf. "Are you alright?"  
  
His mind was racing at speeds unbelievably fast. He knew where to look now, but first he had to finish her lessons.  
  
"Come Litavia, we must start your sword lessons. As well as Archery." He took two sticks that were lying nearby. "This will be safer I think." He gave her one and showed her some basic moves before he tested her skills. She was quick and had true aim, she was also very agile and able to dodge Gandalf's attacks or block them if necessary. He was soon puffed.  
  
"Very good," he said sitting down. "But there is a special technique I wish to teach you, a little more complicated than the normal sword or Elvan technique. It is called the Double Sword technique. So now, you must try and fight with two, a lot harder than it sounds." He threw her another stick. "And we will battle there." He pointed at the trunk over the pool.  
  
"Oh great, you want to give me a wash as well? I told Treebeard he must have had an ulterior motive." She stood up and walked to the tree trunk with Gandalf. She'd barely stepped on the tree when Gandalf swung his stick and went to hit Litavia on the back of the legs. She jumped up and spun around just as he brought the stick down. She swung one stick around and whacked him on the arm.  
  
"One to me, nil to you," she said cheekily. He grimaced, and then spun his stick up to hit her in the head; she brought both sticks up, but hit herself in the back of the head with one, and then Gandalf's hit.  
  
"Ow!" she said dropping her sticks in the water and rubbing her head.  
  
"You see, the double swords technique involves a lot more movement. When I have seen it used, it is the most graceful form of swordsmanship. And they are not known to hit themselves on the back of their head," he said reaching down to grab the floating sticks.  
  
"Alright, I'll try again," she said as he handed them back to her. He swung at her again and Litavia blocked at it with one stick, then swung at Gandalf with the other.  
  
"That's it, you've got it," he said swinging again.  
  
She did the same everyday and was soon spinning around as graceful as those experts in the technique. She was able to move as swift as before, even more than what she was before. She could now whip up concoctions of her own and knew about the different races of Middle Earth.  
  
One day, Gandalf planned to teach her about the history of Middle Earth, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He listened to the trees, they were grieving for someone. He followed their whispering and found Litavia sitting in a small clearing in the forest. She had a black foal on her lap. It was breathing, but was badly injured. A large gash was spread down its side and Litavia was tearing her shirt to dab at the blood that flowed from the wound.  
  
"Shh, it's alright," Litavia said. She looked worried as she dabbed at its wound. She sighed, a look of defeat on her face. She rubbed her fingers across her lips; a small clear bubble appeared, although Litavia didn't notice. She spread it along the gash. Suddenly, as she and Gandalf looked on, the cut closed and healed completely. Litavia's eyes widened as the foal stood up and licked its side where the wound had been. Then ran around Litavia, healthy as ever. Litavia looked at her hand.  
  
"Amazing," Litavia said as the foal licked her other hand.  
  
"I agree," Gandalf said walking into the clearing.  
  
"Gandalf, what just happened, did I have some potion residue on my fingers?" she asked.  
  
"No, I think you have a special talent, a small bead appeared on your finger when you kissed it, you rubbed it onto the foal," he said sitting next to her and patting the foal. He examined where the wound had been closely. "Not a scar." Litavia was still sitting still in shock. "Come along, I have a history lesson in store for you today." He stood up and she followed along with the foal.  
  
"What do you mean history lesson?" Litavia asked.  
  
"How old are you Litavia?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Um. two thousand and three, I think," she replied.  
  
"And so you will not remember the wars against Sauron," he said as they reached the waterfall where he gave her the lessons. They sat down and he took out yet another book from his sack. He opened it at a page and passed it to her.  
  
"The Ring to control all rings? The Ring of Power?" Litavia said reading a little way. These words seemed so familiar.  
  
"Long ago, Rings were made and given to all the races. But little did they know that-" Litavia interrupted him.  
  
"That they were all controlled by one ring, The Ring of Power." Her eyes were glassy.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked in surprise, and then suddenly he jerked his head. That was it.  
  
"I. read it, in one of your other books I guess," she said hastily, not knowing how she knew that.  
  
"Well, I will be travelling away from here tonight, I want you to study that book, I will question you on the most important aspects when I come back," with that he stood up.  
  
"Very well Gandalf, and when can I expect your return?" she asked.  
  
"I can't say really, but I shan't be gone for long, maybe a few days," she nodded and began to read the book from the beginning.  
  
```````````````  
  
Let me know what you think, I worked pretty hard on this okay, I'll try and keep updating it, but I need you're feedback! R/R please! 


	2. The secret Elves

Hi! I thought I'd try my hand at a LOTR fic. This story is basically a view on the war against the ring but from a new characters view. Meet Litavia Fangorn, a young woman raised by Treebeard in the Fangorn Forest. Please review and let me know what you think!!! I don't own LOTR okay, don't be thinking so silly!  
  
``````````````````````` Chapter 2  
  
The secret Elves  
  
Gandalf walked through the forest with Treebeard.  
  
"And you think it is possible? Litavia? I hope you are right," Treebeard said.  
  
"As do I, I really hate it when I'm wrong," Gandalf replied.  
  
"It would clear several things up wouldn't it?" Treebeard said ducking under a tree branch. Gandalf nodded.  
  
"Treebeard, can you take me to the ruined cart, it may help me investigate," Gandalf said stopping.  
  
"The ruined cart, yes. It is still in the darkest part of the forest, somewhere I have made sure Litavia will never travel in her adventures," Treebeard said. He picked up Gandalf and sat him in his upper branches, then headed for the darkest part of the forest.  
  
There lying in the small opening, where the light penetrated the branches, was a ruined cart. Small skeletons still lay around the broken carriage. There was torn cloth and trunks lying all around. Gandalf moved towards the nearest and opened it. Inside were layer upon layer of fine Elvan material, but not ordinary material, there was only one colony of Elves that made such material, and they were believed dead, killed off by Sauron.  
  
Litavia was reading about the revolt of a colony of Elves against the evil Sauron of Mordor.  
  
'Sauron had attacked the nearby colonies of dwarves and elves, pressuring them to work for him. They refused and so an army of Orcs were sent to capture them. But many fought to save the queen and new born child. They made their escape from the village but were never found.  
  
Many elves from different colonies awaited their arrival but they never arrived. Many believed they perished on the mountain Perikoson. Others say Sauron caught up to them, but no one knows what happened to the chosen one, the Princess who had yet to be named, she was to take her place as the saviour and leader of an uprising against Sauron and his Ring of Power.'  
  
Litavia thought hard. What could have happened to the baby princess, she wanted to know more, but knew she had to know the story of the war before she could do anything else, other wise she might get her stories muddled when Gandalf questioned her. She shut her book, then went to get herself something to eat, the foal following her.  
  
A few weeks past and still Gandalf hadn't returned. Litavia worried a little but her mind was soon preoccupied when an unexpected foreigner appeared in the forest.  
  
Litavia was studying in the trees on the edge of the forest, where the most light penetrated the forest canopy. Litavia was re-reading the details of the different races when she heard someone walking into the forest. They were the softest foot steps she'd ever heard. She looked down, and shut her book carefully. She moved silently down the tree until she was on the lowest level of branches, but still hidden. She saw a man with Silver blonde hair and a bow slung over his shoulder. He was limping as he sat on a root below Litavia's tree. She looked closely, her bright eyes watching as he pulled the leg of his pants up to show an infected wound. It looked to Litavia like Goblin poison, the man unslung his bow and took off his swords from their holster, then set about making a fire from broken branches.  
  
Litavia then realised when she looked at his swords, he was an elf. She also realised what he was going to do with the wound. She climbed down cautiously and quietly, careful not to take any branches down. The elf was pulling out several barbs from the wound. Litavia quietly picked up his bow, before climbing up into the safety of the tree. Just as he was about to heat a stick to burn the poison with Litavia called out.  
  
"Don't burn that poison," she said in Elvish. The elf jumped and turned around to grab his bow, only to find it missing. "Looking for this?" she said holding it below the tree line. She was being very careful to keep her face hidden; her different hair colours might frighten the elf.  
  
"My bow. How did you...?"  
  
"Don't burn that poison, it's rare and could kill you if you're not careful. The local Goblins have found a way to increase a poison's potency by heating it," she explained. "Will you let me treat it without harming me?" she asked.  
  
"How do I know you do not wish to harm me?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know you," she replied in English. He nodded hesitantly. Litavia pulled the bow back up and slung it over her shoulder before climbing down. The elf's eyes widened when she stepped into the light, her silver ends shining.  
  
"You're an elf," he said in surprise.  
  
"Me? No I am not, give me your leg," she said kneeling down in front of him. She took out one of her satchels containing healing ingredients. She rubbed it on the wound to get rid of the poison and then held her hand to her mouth. A clear bead appeared and she wiped it on the wound, instantly healing it. She stood up and handed him his bow.  
  
"Who is it that helps the King Thranduil of the Silvan elves?" he asked looking at his leg in wonder.  
  
"King of the Silvan elves?" she asked in sudden awe.  
  
"Yes, why do you say that in such a tone as if you have not heard of me before?" he asked moving closer to her. Suddenly, her confidence wavered and she ran to the tree. "Wait!" he said as she started to climb it. "What are you doing alone in the forest?" She didn't answer but disappeared into the tree canopy.  
  
The young Prince stood at the gate, his father was due back today. He was sitting on a small boulder by the gate and out of sight, trying to escape his siblings. He watched as he heard hooves approach. He poked his head around the corner, expecting to see Stomal but instead he saw Gandalf the Grey.  
  
"Young Legolas, what are you doing hiding behind the gate wall?" Gandalf said as Legolas stood up from the boulder.  
  
"I'm waiting for my father; you haven't seen him in your travels have you?" Legolas replied.  
  
"No. A real shame too. I have many things to ask," Gandalf said as Legolas led the horse up the track.  
  
"Might I be able to help you Gandalf?" Legolas asked in interest.  
  
"No, this has only to do with the warriors whom helped against Sauron," Gandalf said gravely.  
  
"But father has told me many things about it, and I have studied it all," Legolas persisted stopping and looking up at Gandalf.  
  
"No, this is far beyond your knowledge," Gandalf replied sternly.  
  
"And what have I told you before about speaking with your elders Legolas?" a stern voice said from behind them. They turned around as Thranduil walked up the path.  
  
"Sorry father, I just thought I might have been of some help," he said.  
  
"Yes, you are very helpful, but this is far beyond your knowledge, but come my son. I'm sure you can learn from what we must talk about," he said looking at Gandalf, who hesitated but nodded. Thranduil led them up the path to their house, where he was greeted by servants who hurried away to prepare a meal for them.  
  
"Now Gandalf, what is it you wish to ask?" Thranduil said when the servants had gone. Gandalf sat down opposite him while Legolas sat beside him, across from Gandalf.  
  
"The chosen princess of the Sheann Elves, what do you remember of the legend?" Gandalf asked. Thranduil's eyes darkened slightly.  
  
"The Sheann elves? There are no such elves," Legolas said, looking at his father.  
  
"Ah, little do you know Legolas, there was such a race as the Sheann elves, but they were wiped out, during the wars against Sauron." Legolas's eyes widened and Gandalf nodded.  
  
"What happened to them?" Legolas asked.  
  
"It was maybe a couple of years after you were born, but you would not have heard, you were too young and understood only Elvish. Sauron had been defeated but we were still fighting the armies of Sauron. The Orcs had taken the secret city of Shoran, hidden just outside Mordor and had chased the remaining elves, dwarves and men and women from the city. But then they found out that the Queen of the Sheann elves had fled with a convoy of faithful allies who had sworn to protect her and her newborn baby, she was born the exact same time as you. They searched the countryside for the Queen and the chosen princess. They had heard through ramblings of elves that had been tortured that this baby would be the one to bring a balance of power to Middle Earth. She was born a combination, of men, elves and dwarves, although her mother had never married and was still said to be a virgin. She had been given the baby as a gift and was to raise her as the one to bring down the evils of the world, she would be even more powerful than Galadriel and Sauron put together," Thranduil stopped and breathed heavily.  
  
"Yes and what happened to her?" Legolas asked, beside himself with suspense.  
  
"She was lost, along with her mother and the convoy of men, elves and dwarves. Many different colonies of elves waited for their arrival for some weeks, hoping they had survived, but they never came," Thranduil explained to the prince.  
  
"Oh, so you think the Orcs were able to get her?" Legolas asked.  
  
"It was thought to be more than likely," Gandalf replied. "But that is why I am here. What was the Queen to teach the young princess to help bring a balance of power?"  
  
"I cannot remember, but I think I have a scroll somewhere that was written by the Queen. I found it when we went to rid the city of Orcs," he said standing up.  
  
They followed him into the library, then into his private section. He reached into the bottom of a draw and pulled out a large segment of the draw. Inside were an old scroll and two silk bags. He took out the scroll and laid it across a table. Gandalf looked at it closely, it was written in the special Sheann Elvish, of which Gandalf had no experience.  
  
"Can you read this Thranduil?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Of course," Thranduil said leaning over it.  
  
"My daughter, the princess chosen to bring a balance of power to Middle Earth, will be taught by the finest. She will learn to speak the languages of Middle Earth, as well as the potions that could save the lives of many others. I will teach her the ways of the royal court and to use the traits past on to her through me. She will be taught the highly difficult double swords technique of which she is to be naturally skilled at and taught to live with the land and not against it. Then I shall have her taught to control her will against the One Ring, although my dreams tell me she will already be strong and resenting towards its power. Then she shall be taught to control her own unique powers. This shall be the hardest but most important of all, the dragon's power must be controlled if her destiny is to be a success. Her powerful double swords and Dragoon long bow is to be taken from the caves of the Dragoon master himself in this struggle for Power"  
  
"She had the power of the Dragoon master on her side apparently," Thranduil said. "The Queen went herself to plead with the Dragoon master; it was surprising to the Queen that he agreed quite readily."  
  
"But this Dragoon long bow and her double swords, whatever happened to them?" Gandalf asked. Thranduil reached into the draw and took out the long silk bag. He placed it on the table.  
  
"I believe they are inside these bags, but I cannot open it," Thranduil said.  
  
"Why not?" Gandalf asked. He reached forward and went to undo the tie holding it closed, but withdrew as soon as he had touched it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Legolas asked.  
  
"It gives a sharp pain through the wrist if we try to touch it," Thranduil explained. "I have not been able to figure out why." Legolas looked at the bag, for some reason he wanted to open it. Whatever lay inside wanted him to open it and let it find its owner, the Chosen Princess. It could feel her presence, she was still alive, but where? Maybe if he opened the bag, they would lead them to her. He reached across to untie the bag.  
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed reaching out for his arm, but Gandalf stopped him. Legolas eyes had glazed over and he seemed to be moving as if being told to by another power. They watched as the ties undid themselves with barely a touch by Legolas. He reached inside and pulled out a Long Bow. It had a dragon design down the fine wood. He shook his head as his mind went back into focus.  
  
"Dragoon's Long bow," Thranduil murmured as Legolas inspected it.  
  
"Then that must mean." Gandalf watched as Legolas reached inside the other bag and pulled out two swords, identical to one another. There was a dragon design along the handle to the hilt. Gandalf took one out its sheath. He held it in both hands; it was extremely light and easy to swing. Thranduil took the other out and moved to the fire.  
  
"If these are the real Double Swords then this shall work," he said. He laid the blade in the fire.  
  
"Father!" Legolas shouted moving forward to take the sword away from him.  
  
"It's alright Legolas, look," he said taking it back out. He showed it to Legolas and Gandalf. An inscription had appeared, it was written in the same Elvish that had appeared on the Ring of Sauron when it was heated or extremely close to him. But it had a different inscription on it.  
  
"The power of the chosen one, to bring back the Balance of Power"  
  
"It really is the Double swords of the Chosen one," Thranduil said in wonder. Gandalf was thinking hard.  
  
"Thranduil, would I be able to take these with me, I'm investigating what happened to the Chosen Princess," Gandalf said. Thranduil looked at him and nodded slowly.  
  
"Where have you been in your travels father?" Legolas said as they walked out into the sunshine.  
  
"An amazing find, I was returning from the mountains where I had been attacked by goblins, I found my way into the Fangorn forest I believe." Gandalf looked up. "I was about to burn away the poison from the arrow I'd so kindly received from a goblin when a young woman called out to me not to burn the poison. She asked if she could do it to ensure I should rid it safely. I allowed her too, and I saw her. A very interesting looking woman I'd say, not much older than you Legolas. She spoke Elvish, but she had brown hair with blonde tips, and she was very quick to be up in the tree when I told her I was King of the Silvan elves." Gandalf let go of the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Had the Thranduil figured out about Litavia, they could have both been in a bit of trouble.  
  
"Who was she?" Legolas asked in interest.  
  
"I'm sure she was just a wild child," Gandalf said.  
  
"She was a very strange girl, but very fair. I'm not even sure if she was real," Thranduil said. Legolas was thinking hard. He wanted to see this girl for himself, she sounded like a legend that he just wanted to see if she existed.  
  
"What forest did you say she was in?" Legolas asked.  
  
"The Fangorn forest, but don't you go planning any trips young man, you have enough to do than to go looking for some girl that I'm not even sure exists," Thranduil said sternly. Gandalf nodded in agreement.  
  
"I must take leave now, I have other elves to visit," Gandalf said standing up.  
  
"I must ask Gandalf, why do you wish to investigate this catastrophe?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"I feel that a disturbance may be rising once again," Gandalf replied climbing onto his horse. "The fall of evil could lie in the secret of the Sheann Elf Princess."  
  
"Very well," Thranduil said bowing. "Ride swiftly and safely Gandalf the grey." Legolas bowed too and then Gandalf rode away. He headed for the tower of Isengard.  
  
```````````````  
  
Let me know what you think, I worked pretty hard on this okay, I'll try and keep updating it, but I need you're feedback! R/R please! 


	3. Mysteries

Hi! I thought I'd try my hand at a LOTR fic. This story is basically a view on the war against the ring but from a new characters view. Meet Litavia Fangorn, a young woman raised by Treebeard in the Fangorn Forest. Please review and let me know what you think!!! I don't own LOTR okay, don't be thinking so silly!  
  
``````````````````````` Chapter 3  
  
Mysteries  
  
``````````````` Litavia was reading her second book for something like the twenty second time. It had nearly been a year since Litavia's last lesson with Gandalf, but she worried not. She had grown even fairer if possible and had reached a clumsy stage, many bumps and bruises that she ignored lined her arms and legs. She was sitting in the branches of an old tree that she often sat and listened to. She was just finishing the book when he started whispering to her.  
  
"Little princess, must bring peace and balance to Middle Earth!" Litavia sat up quickly, almost unbalancing herself.  
  
"Little princess? Where is she?" she asked immediately thinking of her book on the wars against Sauron.  
  
"She lies in a forest, knowing not of her past. She knows only she was saved by the goodness of one and the evil of another," it replied. Litavia was puzzled. How did that make any sense, how could someone evil save the saviour?  
  
"What is the name of the-" she was interrupted by an explosion. She jumped up and out of the tree and ran to the tree with her nest in it. Treebeard was asleep next to it.  
  
"Pa Treebeard!" she shouted. He didn't move, so she kicked his trunk the way Gandalf had taught her. Treebeard jumped up.  
  
"What? What's going on?" he said looking around. He saw Litavia standing on the ground near his foot.  
  
"Pa Treebeard! I heard a loud noise, it sounded like an explosion like the one where I accidentally blew up a potion mix with Gandalf," Litavia said.  
  
"You've been having a lot of accidents lately haven't you?" he said chuckling to himself.  
  
"Yes I know, but that's not the point, I-" there was another explosion, sending the birds into flight.  
  
"That sounded like it came from Isengard," he said. He started moving west towards Isengard, the home of the supreme wizard, Sarumon the white. Litavia climbed up a tree with amazing speed and jumped into Treebeard's branches.  
  
"What do you think he is doing?" Litavia asked.  
  
"He may be doing an experiment or something," Treebeard said stopping. "Climb up into the very tops of the trees and see Litavia, we may be too late to see what caused the explosion if we walk," he said holding Litavia up to the nearest tree branch. She climbed up into the upper most branches with amazing speed. She peered towards the west where the tower of Isengard stood proudly.  
  
But at its base it did not look quite right. Litavia took in a sharp breath as her body went cold. The trees and stream that once flowed past Orthanc tower were nowhere to be seen, there were fires lit all around it and every aspect of the once peaceful symbol of the wizard Sarumon had turned dark and evil. She felt her blood run cold, evil was at work here. Then she looked up at the top of the tower. A huge eagle had just flown up and had caught something that had flung itself off the tower; it was Gandalf the Grey.  
  
He landed in the trees and Litavia helped him down to Treebeard.  
  
"What happened Gandalf, why has Isengard become evil?" Litavia asked.  
  
"Sarumon is being controlled by the power of Sauron. I must hurry and finish your lessons Litavia," he said getting up unsteadily.  
  
"But you should rest Gandalf," she said hastily, worried that he would fall in any moment.  
  
"We cannot, we shall need as many warriors as possible in this battle against Sauron," he said. He almost fell but Litavia caught him. "Take this and practice, I will instruct you on how to use it," he said taking out the silk bags. He pulled out a long bow like one Litavia had seen in her books, except this had a dragon design on it.  
  
"Where did you get this?" she asked.  
  
"I was given it by the Silvan elf King, and next time, don't reveal yourself to anyone," Gandalf said.  
  
"Wasn't my fault he was going to burn out Goblin poison," Litavia replied sulkily  
  
"Yes, that was a very silly thing to be doing. I want you to use that bow and arrows and shoot down some Crimoin for me," he said. Litavia nodded and took the bow and quiver filled with arrows and hurried through the forest using the bow as if she was born with it.  
  
"I will stay for only one more day, and then I must go. Sauron is rising again," Gandalf said to Treebeard.  
  
"But what of Litavia?" Treebeard asked. "What did you find out?"  
  
"She is the one, the Chosen Princess of Sheann."  
  
The next day, Gandalf gave Litavia the twin swords.  
  
"These are magnificent, and so light. I thought they might be heavier like your sword," Litavia said swinging them over her head.  
  
"No, they are as light as twin swords can come. Now, I want to see you move quickly and gracefully, I don't want a hair out of place when we are finished," he said pointing to the trunk over the pool. "And then I want to see you use that bow, I have a lot to teach you in one day."  
  
The next day he left, leaving a saddle for Veriann. Before he left he spoke with Litavia.  
  
"Soon, I fear that Sauron shall try to rise to power again. If you feel something is to happen, I want you to travel away from the forest. Travel until you find those who are fighting against Sauron, and join them," he said as he rode away. Litavia waved him off before running back into the forest.  
  
Several months past, and Litavia continued her training her self. She had started having problems of falling off the log or crashing into things, and it had only happened after Gandalf returned from Isengard. Treebeard said she was probably reaching her accident prone phase of life. She just wished it would pass because it could sometimes hurt, but her sores would only last a few hours and then disappear. She had started training with a cloak on to make her have to move more carefully. Treebeard had given her a beautiful black cloak with a dragon pin; the pin shone red and had a red jewel in the centre.  
  
She was forever feeling a shadow in the back of her mind growing, it scared her terribly. She also kept hearing screaming from Isengard, and she felt danger nearing. Something wanted to pull her away from the safety of the forest, someone needed her help. She sat by the pool with Veriann, who had grown into a fully grown horse. She thought over what Gandalf had told her, before deciding it would be best for her to listen to her tutor. She rode Veriann through the forest to her nest tree where Treebeard was planting an acorn.  
  
"Pa Treebeard?" she said climbing off Veriann.  
  
"Yes?" he asked sitting down next to where he'd planted the acorn.  
  
"Do you remember what Gandalf told me when he left?" she asked sitting on his knee.  
  
"Yes, why? Don't you remember?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"No, of course I remember, but I think that time has come," she said solemnly. Treebeard's eyes widened.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"Well, a shadow in the back of my mind has been growing and the screams from Isengard rouse me. Something is pulling me away from the forest. My mind dwells on the hills surrounding Rohan," she said looking up at Treebeard. He sighed.  
  
"Very well. But I must make sure you are prepared. Wait here and do not move," he said. He took her off his knee and thumped through the forest. Litavia sat with Veriann and waited. He soon returned and had a large box in his arms.  
  
"What's that?" Litavia asked as he put it down in front of her.  
  
"A trunk, I found it with you. Open it and see what is inside," Treebeard said proudly. Litavia looked at it, and poked at it at first.  
  
"What's inside?" she asked.  
  
"Open it and find out," Treebeard chuckled. Litavia wasn't sure why, but this trunk looked awfully familiar. She reached for the latch and undid it and then opened the lid cautiously. Inside were layers of cloth, some pins and pendants as well as swords and elf knives. Litavia took everything out one by one and placed it carefully on her cloak which she had lain on the ground to sit on. Treebeard took her swords and bow and quiver out of her nest, as well as a saddle for Veriann. Litavia pulled out some long pants and a long sleeve top. They were made of some material Litavia had not seen before, but was very strong. She wrapped a beautiful dress of purple elvan material in paper bark as well as another cloak and a spare change of clothes.  
  
"You'll have to leave during the night, in case Sarumon has found out about you," Treebeard said.  
  
"Alright, I'll go and sleep now then," Litavia replied. Her journey may be long and perilous so sleep would do her good. Treebeard kept watch over her as she slept to ensure a peaceful days rest. Litavia woke as the sun was setting to a loud, horrible roaring noise. She looked down, Treebeard was asleep. She sat up and looked around her nest and then noticed something shining by her hand. She picked it up and saw it was a purple flower pin, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The petals were detailed in gold and shone although there was no more light in the forest. She felt it had powerful meaning, for she would not have found it otherwise, unless Treebeard had found her a new pin. She climbed down the tree into Treebeard's upper most branches.  
  
"Pa Treebeard?" she whispered. He stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"Litavia, I was supposed to be watching you, I have never really been that good at these night watch things," he said yawning.  
  
"Pa Treebeard, did you put this pin in my nest?" she asked showing him the pin.  
  
"No, I have never seen that pin before. And I did not here anyone enter the forest," he said as Litavia examined it.  
  
"You never do Pa," Litavia replied.  
  
"Litavia, it is time for you to leave," Treebeard said. "The flower must be a sign."  
  
"I agree," Litavia said quietly.  
  
"Carry it with you wherever you should travel, and always believe in its power," he said as Veriann appeared to take Litavia through the forest. Litavia climbed onto her back and rode off through the forest, Litavia's mind throbbing as she thought of what she was to encounter. A world she had never before seen, or had but could no longer remember. She had her books given to her by Gandalf in her saddle bags should she need them to lead her around Middle Earth. Litavia climbed off Veriann and took her bow and quiver.  
  
"Ride away Veriann, I'll whistle to you like this should I need you," she said and blew a shrill whistle, high and constant. Veriann shook her mane in agreement before galloping off. Litavia slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder and adjusted her swords and cloak before slinking away down the hill. She found a smooth piece of wood and slid down the hills towards the mountains of Caradhas was.  
  
When she got to Caradhas she tied the wood to her back and scaled the mountain in five days before continuing towards what she believed to be Mordor. She found her way to the mountains separating Mordor to the rest of Middle Earth. She wasn't sure what was drawing her there, but she would soon find out.  
  
Litavia climbed up the rocky slopes of the mountains surrounding Mordor. When she reached the top of one she looked out over the horizon. The sky over Doom Mountain burnt a fiery red as the volcano's lava bubbled angrily. She closed her eyes and looked around the mountains through her mind, trying to find what it was that was pulling her. And then she saw it, two small figures, struggling through the mountains, they weren't very far away either.  
  
But there was a shadow lingering on her mind near them, she couldn't make out what it was, so she opened her eyes and set off for the two figures. She soon found them, they were preparing to rest below a rock face. She sat above them, slightly hidden and watched them carefully. There was something drawing her to these two creatures. They looked like Hobbits and wore the same pin, a green leaf with a golden detail. Soon she felt the shadow nearing the Hobbits and poked her head around the boulder she sat behind.  
  
A strange, ugly looking creature was approaching the two Hobbits, whispering to itself. It was reaching for one Hobbit as Litavia was struggling up, when the two Hobbits jumped up and pulled down the creature. It screamed angrily and started fighting off the Hobbits.  
  
Litavia jumped down and grabbed the creature off the smaller Hobbit and threw it into a rock. It got back up and launched itself at Litavia; she jumped up and flipped over the creatures head. The creature ran at the little Hobbit and jumped on it again, but this time the bigger Hobbit grabbed it and tried to pull it away as it reached for something around the Hobbits neck. The creature grabbed the Hobbit that was holding him and held him around the neck, trying to suffocate him. Litavia jumped forward both swords drawn; she held them at the creature's throat, over the Hobbits head.  
  
"I'd let him go if I were in your position, because I am sure that you cannot choke him as fast as I can slay you," she said in her strange, echoing voice that was created by the cloak. The creature growled a few times before the little Hobbit stepped forward with his own sword drawn.  
  
"This is Sting, you know Sting don't you Gollum," he said angrily. "You've seen him before, let him go!" The creature Gollum growled slowly as he loosened his grip on the bigger Hobbit, which gasped for air. Litavia pulled a rope from her sack by her waist and tied it around Gollum's neck, and then handed the end to the bigger Hobbit.  
  
"Thankyou my lord, but were you once a Ring wraith?" the bigger one asked.  
  
"No, I leave you now," she replied and hurried up the mountain, something else was tugging on her mind. ```````````  
  
Let me know what you think, I worked pretty hard on this okay, I'll try and keep updating it, but I need you're feedback! R/R please! And I also apologise for any wrong names and stuff, I have never read the books and am basing this on the movie. Sorry, sorry, sorry sooo sorry. 


	4. Meetings

I'm going away for a couple of weeks and won't be able to add anymore chapters, but I guess it doesn't matter because no one reads this anyway. Merry Christmas guys. ``````````````````````` Chapter 4  
  
Meetings ```````````  
  
She returned to the forest and had barely been there for a few minutes when she heard a blood curdling howl. She approached the edge of the forest cautiously and suddenly heard another bone chilling howl, and then fighting and screaming. She hurried to the edge of the forest, and saw a battle taking place.  
  
She recognised the men on horse back from her books. They were the horsemen of Rohan, but the other creatures Litavia had never before seen. They resembled an Orc, but were much bigger and more skilled in fighting. She whistled for Veriann who had returned to the forest and rode out, her cloak well wrapped around her, and was almost speared by a horse man.  
  
"Do not fear horseman," she said in her cloaked voice, grabbing the spear one flung at her. "I am here to help." She drew a sword and slashed at a nearby creature. She caught a creature's spear and flung it back at the owner, piercing it through the throat. Then she noticed something small crawl away from a dead creature.  
  
It was a little Hobbit; it looked scared and was crawling away as fast as possible. She rode after it as it was about to be trampled by a horse. She leant off the side of Veriann and caught the Hobbit by its cloak and swung it over Veriann. It shouted but Litavia slipped her cloak down slightly to unmask her voice.  
  
"It's alright little Hobbit, I will help you escape these horrors," she said softly.  
  
"My friend, Merry! He's somewhere!" it squealed. Litavia looked around on the ground as she fought off creatures trying to recapture the little Hobbit. And then she saw the second Hobbit, trying to run from a particularly ugly creature. She rode after it, Veriann snorting angrily. She drew both swords and swung them down, slicing away the creatures head.  
  
The little Hobbit kept running, fearing Litavia and her black mare. Litavia reached down and grabbed it by the scruff of its shirt. It struggled until its friend called out to him. She rode back into the forest, fighting the creatures the whole way. She dropped them onto a log a little way in the forest.  
  
"Run through the forest, and if you should meet a creature, mention only the name Litavia, and all should be well, as long as you don't meet the wrong Ent," she said taking her hood back and smiling before pulling it back up and riding back out.  
  
The battle had ended and the horsemen were now putting the bodies into a pile, preparing to burn them. She told Veriann to ride away until she was needed. She took the piece of wood off her back and slid down the hill hurriedly. She rode down the hill this way for several hours, and then the sun rose, red. She remembered a saying Gandalf had once told her.  
  
"As the Elves believe, should the sun rise red, blood has been spilt that night." She walked up another hill and then jumped back onto the wood and slid down this hill. She thought she had heard people walking but she couldn't see anyone. So she presumed maybe the wind was playing tricks on her ears.  
  
That is until someone tripped her over and caused her to roll down the hill. She heard someone yell before falling down the hill. She heard footsteps running after her. Then someone was pointing an arrow at her. She looked up to see a blonde haired elf. He resembled the Elf King Thranduil she had saved so many years ago, but he looked much younger. Suddenly, she saw a man grab for her. She rolled back and stood up quickly to avoid his grasping hand.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded in Elvish as a small dwarf appeared by their side, panting. The elves eyes widened.  
  
"You're an Elf?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"No, but I am hoping I am also not what you're hoping I am if it means being shot by arrow and slaughtered by sword," she replied in her echoing voice. The Elf lowered his bow.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same but I will not. What might a Dwarf, an Elf and a Man be doing in the presence of each other?" she replied. The three wore cloaks held by a green leaf pin detailed in gold, the same as the two Hobbits at the mountains surrounding Mordor.  
  
"We are looking for two Hobbits," the Man replied. "Have you seen them, they might be mere children in your eyes."  
  
"I met two Hobbits who were in the company of strange creatures that resemble Orcs, but fight much more fiercely and show no cowardice as the Orcs do. The Orc like creatures were slaughtered by Horsemen of Rohan." The trio's faces fell as they looked at each other. "But the two Hobbits you seek I led into the forest of Fangorn, many say terrible things of the forest, yes, but I know of the creatures of the forest who would help them all they can. I was not able to go with them, but I hope the friendlier Ents found them. I will lead you there if you wish it, but I ask you, ask not my name and all should be well." It walked away. The trio looked at each other before following.  
  
"If you are not Elf, why do you speak Elvish?" the Man asked.  
  
"I speak many languages," she replied in English, her voice echoing eerily. "I chose not to deploy them."  
  
"You speak English?" the Dwarf said in surprise.  
  
"Quite well," she replied. She picked up her piece of wood and looked back over the hill. "We must hurry. The Hobbits are moving." It picked up the pace and hurried over the hill. The Elf looked at the Man and they hurried after her.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me, I wasn't born to run cross country," the Dwarf shouted. "We Dwarves are sprinters."  
  
"On the contrary my friend, Dwarves are neither sprinter, nor cross country runners," she replied slightly amused at his attempts to keep up.  
  
Litavia stopped and looked over the hill that looked down onto Fangorn, home.  
  
"There it is, Fangorn Forest. The Horsemen killed all the creatures and burnt them," she said turning away. "I leave you here." She stepped onto her piece of wood and slid back down the hill and then sprinted out of sight when the trio looked away.  
  
She travelled back to where she had met the strangers and then stopped on the rocky ridge. She whistled for Veriann. She waited and then heard the familiar hooves of her faithful companion. She turned to the sound of the hooves and saw her black mare appear. And then she saw something that made her stomach churn.  
  
Veriann was being chased by the Horsemen of Rohan, when they saw Litavia in her black cloak that revealed not a feature of her face or body; they changed direction and went after her.  
  
Veriann raced ahead of them and Litavia jumped onto her back and they rode away as fast as they could. Litavia took out her swords and fought away the speeding Horsemen. Then they came to a river and Litavia and Veriann hurried across, Litavia called upon a spell and the river speed into a raging torrent, stopping any chance the Horsemen had of getting across.  
  
They rode away to wait for them to leave. When they re-appeared, they rode back over the river which had now returned to its normal state. They rode back to where they had run into the Horsemen and then rode on to Edoras, where she wanted to re-supply, although this would mean uncloaking herself, even if it was for a short time it could be dangerous.  
  
When they arrived at the village gates, she noticed all the flags were down and the village was quiet. She dared not go in if the village was like this, so she went up and watched the village from a hill, where she felt strange. She shut her eyes, and saw a huge mass of creatures, the same from the night of the slaughter outside Fangorn. There had to be over ten thousand, a strange name came to her head. Urak-Hai. That was the name of these strange and powerful creatures. Her eyes shot open when she heard a twig snap behind her.  
  
She spun around. It was a huge hound with one of these creatures on board, she blinked and the name Warg of Sarumon came to light. It was trying to sneak up behind her. She quickly fired an arrow into the bushes, she heard a howl and the huge hound came running out, she had hit it square between the eyes. She fired another and shot the Urak-Hai that rode upon it. She fired once more as the Warg reared, and shot it in the chest. The hound howled and fell. Litavia quickly climbed back up onto Veriann and they hurried back down the hill.  
  
When they reached the bottom Litavia noticed tracks on the ground. They were of many people, villagers of Edoras no doubt, being escorted by soldiers on horseback. She looked up, she saw them down in the valley, several miles away, but she turned to look to the east and saw, to her horror, more Wargs approaching the convoy.  
  
She pushed Veriann on urgently, and they hurried to catch up with the convoy before the Wargs did. Whenever they topped a hill Litavia would realign herself with the convoy, but the Wargs were approaching ever so quickly.  
  
"Veriann, we cannot beat the Wargs, but we must hurry nevertheless," she said as they ran down the next hill.  
  
When they reached the top of another she looked back out to the North. To her dismay, the Wargs were now less than a mile away, but she then noticed something that she had not noticed before, the convoy had stopped and the villagers were now turning away from the direction they had been travelling in. She also noticed the knights were gathering and preparing themselves, and then she noticed a Dwarf on horseback. It seemed the trio had beaten her to the villagers and had somehow caught wind of the attack.  
  
"Looks like they might not need us immediately Veriann, but let us hurry," she said as she pushed Veriann forward. They hurried to the battle field and each time they topped a hill, Litavia would take a quick glance to see a battle beginning as the Elf fired the first shots at the hounds.  
  
Soon they were nearing the hill that separated them from the battle field. Litavia took her bow from her shoulder and prepared to fire an arrow as she topped the hill. Veriann galloped over the hill and Litavia saw the Elf watching as she appeared, she fired an arrow at the nearest Warg, she hit it in the stomach and it landed heavily, crushing its Urak-Hai rider. She saw the King fighting with his sword, and the Dwarf being stuck under a rather large pile of Wargs.  
  
Then she saw the Man being carried towards the cliff. She continued to fire arrows at attacking Wargs as she sped Veriann towards the fleeing Warg that had the Man caught by an Urak-Hai. She fired some arrows at the Warg, but could not hit it in fear she would hit the Man. She saw the Man take out a dagger and stab the rider, it fell and Veriann hurdled over it as she continued to chase the Warg. She too feared the Warg would jump off the cliff.  
  
She raced alongside the Warg and just as it was about to leap over the edge, Litavia whipped out her sword and cut the reins that the Man's hand was entangled in. She pulled him back up the cliff and dropped him away from the cliff edge.  
  
The Elf and Dwarf ran to see what had happened. When they saw the black figure, they couldn't believe what they saw. Litavia had cast a spell so that they would not remember her as she had sped down the hill away from Fangorn.  
  
Their immediate thought was a Ringwraith, but such a thing would not help them. Litavia bent down to examine the Man's hand. She must have accidentally cut him while trying to free him. She walked back to Veriann, planning on healing with potion, but before she could get to her, the Elf pulled his bow on her.  
  
"Who are you? Are you Ringwraith or friend?" he demanded. Litavia stopped and looked at him through the corner of her eye. She thought about her next actions, and then ducked below the Elf's aim, as he was moving his aim down to fire at her she knocked his bow from his hand. Then she punched him below his eye, to not risk injuring him too badly. He was still standing, so she knocked his feet out from beneath him. He fell heavily. The Dwarf made a move to attack her, but she ignored it as the King held out his arm to stop the Dwarf. She kneeled over the Elf, looking closely at his face, her sword drawn at his throat.  
  
"A nice way to show gratitude for showing you to Fangorn Forest, and saving your friend," she said in her echoing voice. The Elf's face changed to a confused look, it could clearly remember her cloaked voice, but couldn't remember her. The spell had worked well. "I warn you not to do it again." She put the sword away and rubbed her fingers across her lips. A golden bead appeared and she rubbed it on the Elf's cut beneath his left eye. The cut disappeared and she stood up as the Elf felt his cheek. He looked at his hand in wonder.  
  
"Who are you? And if you did help us to Fangorn Forest, how come we don't remember you?" he asked as Litavia stood up.  
  
"You shall know, with time comes knowledge," Litavia replied, her voice steady under the cloak as she walked to the Man. She made another bead and rubbed it along his hand. Then she looked up to where the Orc lay coughing. It seems the Man had been able to stab the Orc quite well. She also noticed something silver in its hand as she walked over to retrieve the dagger.  
  
"I believe you have something that belongs to that Man," she said. The Orc coughed at her feet, blood splattered to the ground. She kicked the dagger in all the way with disgust, and then pulled it back out, taking a silver pendant and necklace from the Orc's hand. She wiped the dagger on the grass before handing it back to the Man. She then wiped the silver pendant on her cloak.  
  
"You still have not told us who you are," the Dwarf said impatiently. As she wiped the pendant, she felt her hood slip slightly, not enough to worry. She didn't notice the Elf, still on the ground, widen his eyes in surprise.  
  
"This is yours," she said, her voice had lost a little echo, but was still unrecognisable. As she bent down to hand it to the Man, a lock of her blonde tips slipped out from her hood, but she didn't notice.  
  
"Are you Elf?" the King asked.  
  
"Alas, no, but I am a humble servant of those in need," she replied, trying to sound as noble as possible. She saw the Elf was still sitting on the ground so she walked over to help him up, thinking he must still be a bit shocked, the way he was looking at her.  
  
"We would be most obliged if you would join us in our journey to Helm's Deep," the King said.  
  
"Helm's Deep? Why would you be going there?" she asked stopping in surprise. She had read of Helm's Deep, Gandalf had spoken of it many times. It was a Fortress to the North, but Gandalf believed it not to be as strong as everyone felt it was.  
  
"To save my people from the evils of Sarumon and Sauron," he replied. She couldn't help but laugh a little. He certainly had faith in a huge rock against over ten thousand evils.  
  
"You think the Fortress of Helm's Deep will be able to stop the Armies of Sarumon? I have seen its forces on my way to Rohan. I have not seen Helm's Deep myself, but I have been told," she replied in amusement. She helped the Elf up. When he stood, he was slightly taller than her, but she was built about the same. He looked down at her with a piercing gaze, as if trying to calculate something.  
  
"You're a woman," he said out of the blue. She froze.  
  
"You think I am woman? Why do you think that?" she asked coldly, and then realising there was no point to hiding something from an Elf.  
  
"Your cloak slipped slightly and I could see the outline of your face," he said, he moved his bow towards her, and she drew her swords. He stopped, but then continued to use his bow to push back her hood. She could not bring herself to harm him, for she was sure she had met him before although he looked younger. Her hair fell out of her hood and flowed down her shoulders, although she had tied it partly up.  
  
"You're a she-elf! Where do you come from and why are you here?" the King demanded. His attitude made Litavia slightly angry, but she did not show it.  
  
"My name is Litavia, I come from the forest of Fangorn and I simply travel Middle Earth finding those in need of my services," she said bowing slightly. "And a she-elf I am not." She glanced at the Dwarf, the Man and the Elf. She smiled, thinking about how well she had hidden her true identity from the Elf and Man.  
  
"Very well," the King said. "You are not from my country side and so I cannot stop you from doing as you please. I would however be grateful if you could help King Théoden of Rohan defeat the Armies of Sarumon." She bowed and agreed. ````````````` Let me know what you think, I worked pretty hard on this okay, I'll try and keep updating it, but I need you're feedback! R/R please! And I also apologise for any wrong names and stuff, I have never read the books and am basing this on the movie. Sorry, sorry, sorry sooo sorry. 


	5. Helms Deep

I'm back! Mwah haha. Anyway, I know no one probably reads these anyway and didn't care that I didn't update for three weeks, but hell, I'm enjoying this story. I don't own Lord of the Rings, I thought I'd best remind any who read this. ``````````````````````` Chapter 5  
  
Helm's Deep `````````````  
  
She was walking back to Veriann, who had been waiting patiently as Litavia spoke with the company. The Man walked to her as she re-adjusted her saddle.  
  
"You are greatly skilled with the bow, Lady Ranger, but you say you are not elf," he said as he redid his own saddle. "I have heard stories of a woman that has been travelling the country side for many months now. They called you the Lady Ranger for in your wake many a dead Orc was to be found. And yet you are not an Elf?"  
  
"No," she replied shortly.  
  
"What might you be then?" he asked confused.  
  
"I do not know," she replied walking Veriann to join the other horses. "I was found in Fangorn Forest by a Tree Herder, or an Ent. I was taught by a wizard, but do not ask of his name for I was promised not to tell."  
  
"Well, I am Aragorn; son of Arathorn and I thank you for helping us find the Hobbits," he said.  
  
"They were safe?" she asked climbing onto Veriann.  
  
"Yes, a friend found them before us," he replied.  
  
"Ah, young lass, well done with those hounds. You fight with great spirit," the Dwarf said approaching her horse. Veriann snorted loudly and made the Dwarf jump. Litavia chuckled to herself.  
  
"Do not worry, Veriann is very sensitive to danger approaching," she said.  
  
"Aha, I am Gimli, son of Gloin," he said as the Elf rode next to Aragorn.  
  
"Come Gimli, we must be leaving," he said. He pulled Gimli up onto the back of the horse he rode and looked at Litavia before riding on.  
  
"He is Elf, is he not?" she asked Aragorn as he climbed into his saddle.  
  
"Yes, Legolas, Son of Thranduil, Prince of the Silvan Elves," Aragorn replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Rather cold, isn't he?" she said in amusement.  
  
"I have to admit, I have never seen him so cold, except when he first met Gimli of course. But he seems different this time, but you did knock him down," Aragorn said watching Legolas ride away as he and Litavia started to ride after the company. Legolas did not seem to care too much for Litavia, and seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"Tell me, wouldn't you do the same if someone had an arrow at you?" she reasoned.  
  
"Yes, I see your point," Aragorn replied. When they were level with Legolas and Gimli, Aragorn asked about Sarumon's Army.  
  
"You say you have seen them?" Aragorn asked. Litavia could see Legolas listening as he rode, while Gimli turned to listen.  
  
"Yes, but I wish not to repeat," she said thinking back to the sudden coldness she felt whilst on the cliff. "But I will say this, when we arrive at Helm's Deep I can tell you if you stand a chance of saving the people." She thought hard; surely these warriors would stand somewhat of a chance, wouldn't they? Aragorn questioned her again.  
  
"Are you as skilled with the swords as you are with the bow?" he queried.  
  
"Through a different style, yes, but I am also skilled with the warriors sword too," she replied taking a sword from her side out.  
  
"They look kind of flimsy, although I have seen them before," Gimli remarked as Aragorn inspected it. Like lightning Litavia pulled out her other sword.  
  
"That it may be sir dwarf, but put it against your axe and it would slice it to shreds," she replied, calmly holding the sword at his throat. Legolas gave her a disapproving look, not that she really cared, it was obvious he was very snobbish and cared not for unknowns such as herself. But she could tell that he cared very much for his friends, she read it in his eyes and the way he spoke to them.  
  
They travelled until they reached a steep hill overlooking the fortress of Helm's Deep. The King and his horses turned to follow a path down, but Litavia simply reared her horse and they galloped down the hill side. Aragorn looked at Legolas and then followed her down.  
  
They waited for the King at the gate and then followed him in. Litavia looked around the Deep, the young children and women looking back at her in turn. She unmounted and looked at the high walls where several guards looked down upon the group. A young woman ran to greet Théoden. Litavia overheard them talking.  
  
"So few, so few of you have returned," the young woman said looking at the injured soldiers. She was as pale as the moon and wore the clothes of a peasant, but Litavia could tell she held a regal position in the King's court.  
  
"Our people are safe, we have paid for it with many lives," King Théoden said helping a wounded soldier off his horse. "You have done well Eowyn." He patted her shoulder. Aragorn walked to her, she looked pleased to see him and Litavia suddenly felt happy she had done the right thing in helping them. Gimli approached her from behind.  
  
"So this is Helm's Deep? I must look around," she said walking through the lanes and halls. She then walked around to the wall that guarded the Keep. Litavia noticed it was solid rock, she then noticed a drainage hole in the wall. "This could weaken the wall greatly," she thought to herself. She looked to the up to the walls of the Keep. Aragorn, King Théoden, Gimli and Legolas were up on the tower; it seemed trying to prepare a seemingly worthless defence. Legolas looked down at Litavia; he blinked and looked at her strangely. Then she realised something and ran back into the Keep.  
  
He was the son of Thranduil and he would no doubt of been told by his father about the young woman in the Fangorn Forest.  
  
She ran to Veriann, but was cut short by Eowyn.  
  
"I am Eowyn, daughter of Theomar, thank you for saving Aragorn."  
  
"I am obliged at your thanks, but it was nothing really," Litavia said waving it off.  
  
"Are you not an Elf?" Eowyn asked. "A friend of Lord Legolas perhaps?"  
  
"I am afraid not, I must see Théoden," Litavia said. Eowyn led her to the Great Hall; there was silence as she pushed open the door. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Théoden looked up as she walked in, her cloak flowing behind her. Legolas watched her pass, his eyes narrowing, suddenly something triggered in his mind.  
  
"You're Majesty, this Keep will not hold with the amount of soldiers you have here to fight," she said standing before him and announcing it so all of the court could hear.  
  
"How many come?" he asked standing up and walking down the steps.  
  
"Ten Thousand at least," she felt a cold chill and closed her eyes suddenly. When she reopened them they were glassy.  
  
"Litavia?" Théoden said looking at her strangely. Her eyes went a ghostly white and her mouth barely moved as she spoke. "They come in many, Tens of Thousands. All of Isengard has empty, the Urak-Hai of Sarumon come to destroy the world of Men. They will not pillage and burn, they will tear and rip," she turned to a wall that was clear of tapestry. A bright light funnelled through her eyes. It was an image, filtering through her eyes. It showed the marching army of Sarumon, the huge, ugly Urak-Hai armoured thickly, roaring as they marched. There was a gasp around the room, Legolas looked at Aragorn and they both turned back to watch as the Army moved on. Litavia screamed and knelt to the ground; Eowyn ran forward and grasped her shoulder.  
  
"What.happened?" Litavia asked gripping the tapestry on the floor. Aragorn and Gimli also ran to her side. She pushed them away and stood up. "What happened?" she asked again.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us," King Théoden said looking at her strangely. Suddenly she saw what had happened. She grasped at her head and then looked up at Théoden. She walked forward.  
  
"That is what approaches, Tens of Thousands of pure hate. You cannot win with what you've got," Litavia said. Théoden looked at her, then at the window. He looked at the ground and then back at Litavia before walking past her and out the door.  
  
"Let them come," he said. Litavia looked at him in disbelief. She followed him out.  
  
Let me know what you think, I worked pretty hard on this okay, I'll try and keep updating it, but I need you're feedback! R/R please! And I also apologise for any wrong names and stuff, I have never read the books and am basing this on the movie. Sorry, sorry, sorry sooo sorry.  
  
Luv Krayon 


	6. A sudden reminder

I know no one probably reads these anyway and didn't care that I didn't update for three weeks, but hell, I'm enjoying this story. I don't own Lord of the Rings, I thought I'd best remind any who read this. ``````````````````````` Chapter 5  
  
A sudden reminder  
  
"I want every man and strong lad who can wield a sword to be armed and ready to fight," Théoden said as they walked past the armoury. "Take the women and children into the caves; they will be safe enough in there."  
  
"My Lord, that is not enough," Litavia said. Aragorn pushed past her.  
  
"My Lord send out riders to the other colonies, request help," Aragorn said.  
  
"And who will come?" Théoden snarled. "Dwarves? Elves? We are not so lucky in our friends."  
  
"Gondor will come," Aragorn replied.  
  
"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the West Fold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies surrounded us? Where was." he stopped and looked at the ground before continuing. "No Lord Aragorn, Gondor cannot help us now." He walked away. Litavia looked out at the horizon as the sun began to lower out of the sky.  
  
"It's coming," she murmured to herself. She felt Legolas's gaze on her and ran down the stairs. She was coming onto the main wall that would hopefully hold out for them as long as Sarumon had not realised the drain. She heard tiny footsteps behind her; she looked around to see what it was as she sat on the steps. It was a little girl, her clothes and face was dirty. She looked startled to see Litavia. But Litavia herself was somewhat startled, for she had never seen a child before.  
  
"I came up to watch the sunset," the little girl said.  
  
"Do you like to watch the sunset?" Litavia asked.  
  
"My Papa and I used to watch all the time, but he was killed by Orcs," she said, she looked disheartened, which strengthened Litavia's hope.  
  
"What's your name little one?" Litavia asked motioning for her to sit down next to her.  
  
"My name is Frieda, are you an Elf?" Frieda asked looking up at Litavia with curiosity. Litavia looked down at her with a smile.  
  
"No, I am too clumsy to be an Elf. I'll tell you a funny story, I was once in the Fangorn Forest, making a potion with my Master Wizard, I dropped a phial of healing potion into the cauldron by mistake and it exploded. My Master Wizard's beard caught on fire and I had boils all over my skin," she said the little girl looked up at her and gave a giggle.  
  
"Did the wizard jump up and down with his beard on fire?" Frieda asked.  
  
"Yes, he almost set fire to the Forest until I threw him into the lake," Litavia told her. They laughed.  
  
"Are you sure you're not an Elf?" Frieda asked playing with Litavia's hair. "Because the man down stairs is like you, tall and handsome, but his hair is one colour." Litavia was about to answer when they heard calling from the stairs. Litavia shot up and had her swords out, startling Frieda. Legolas appeared from the stairwell; he looked at Litavia and held his arms up to show he did not wish to hurt her. Litavia lowered her swords slowly, but did not sheath them.  
  
"The little girl is supposed to be in the caves," Legolas said pointing at her.  
  
"She is safe with me, do you not trust me?" she said eyeing him cautiously. Legolas did not answer her, Litavia turned to the little girl. "He is right all the same. Do not worry; I am sure you will be able to see many more sunsets." The little one got up and hurried down the stairs, after hugging Litavia around the waist. Litavia looked stunned as she watched her run down the stairs.  
  
"You leave quite an impact on anyone that sees you my Lady," Legolas said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Litavia asked holding her swords by her side and looking at him in confusion at being addressed so.  
  
"You know who I am, don't you? I am the son of Thranduil," he said. Litavia thought she knew what he was getting at but said nothing. "My father is King of the Silvan Elves. He often travels Middle Earth on expeditions." She widened her eyes as he moved closer.  
  
"Your point is?" she asked.  
  
"He once went to a forest where he encountered a strange woman, I remember him telling me so. She resembled an elf but for her hair being two colours and her speed being unbelievable." He walked along the wall, looking over the edge. "He dismissed it as being a mere wild child, or that she had not existed. I personally thought she was real, I wanted to travel to the Fangorn Forest to see her, but I was forbidden to do so." He stepped closer to her. She raised her swords in front of her and forced him to stop.  
  
"Your story is meaningless to me, leave me alone," she said flashing her sword menacingly.  
  
"You knew the two Hobbits would be safe in the Forest because you originally came from there. You knew the creatures of the forest. Why did you run from my father?" he asked ignoring her swords.  
  
"I never run from anyone," she replied angrily and swung her swords at him. He unsheathed his own and blocked her attack, but she spun around and freed her swords.  
  
"You were the wild woman weren't you? You were the girl from the forest," he said. Litavia started striking at his swords.  
  
"You are wrong, I am not a wild child, I was civilised but lived protected in the forest. I trained for years and was educated to understand the creatures of this plain. A wild child would not have even bothered helping your father," she said as their swords were locked into place.  
  
"Then why did you not stay and help him? If you had stayed and healed him properly he may have healed entirely and not died after his return!" Legolas said angrily. He threw her off; she hit the ground and looked up. Legolas held his swords up and was about to bring them down when Gimli jumped in front of her blocking with his axe.  
  
"Legolas calm down lad," Gimli shouted. Legolas released his swords and dropped to his knees; his head in his hands. Gimli bent down by his side. "Come now lad it's alright," said Gimli. Legolas looked at Litavia, she saw for the first time tears. She turned and ran away from the pair.  
  
"Litavia! Come back here!" Gimli shouted. Legolas watched her run, and then looked down again.  
  
Litavia ran over the wall to the other side where she scaled the side of the mountain, looking for a place of refuge from herself. She sat on the ridge of the mountain looking down on the Keep. Had she not done the right thing by helping the King? Surely if she had not stopped him from burning the poison his death would have followed much quicker.  
  
She looked down to where she and Legolas had fought. He was still there, looking out over the plains. She felt her eyes burn and they felt watery. Was this what it felt like to cry? She felt cold suddenly, her heart burnt and her whole body stiffened. Then she saw nothing.  
  
She woke in Legolas's arms; it seemed he had scaled part way to her hiding place after he had seen ice boulders roll down the hill. He had gone to investigate them and found her sprawled in the snow, her cloak torn and ragged.  
  
"Litavia, are you alright?" he asked propping her against the cliff face.  
  
"I'm fine, I think," she said. Her clothes too were torn in several places, and she shivered as a cold wind blew up the mountain.  
  
"What happened?" he asked checking a small gash on her arm.  
  
"I don't know," she said trying to remember. She felt the same cold chill again and then remembered. "I went cold and stiff; my heart felt like a huge fire was burning it away. And then. nothing," she looked up at Legolas who looked at her with a puzzled and anxious look on his face.  
  
"That means they are getting nearer," Legolas said. He looked at her leg, it looked severely bruised. "Do you think you can walk?" he asked grabbing her arm.  
  
"I don't know," she said as he pulled her up. Her left knee gave way and she fell onto it. "No, I must have hit my knee on my trip down." She sat down again. Legolas looked down the mountain and then back at her. She was panting heavily from the effort of getting up. He took her arm again and put her onto his back.  
  
"Come, we must get off this mountain before the sun sets," he said. Litavia looked at him as he set about climbing down the mountain with Litavia on his back, his muscles straining as he took both her weight and his own. He slipped slightly here and there, and she gripped him tightly to avoid slipping from his back. They were nearing the bottom when Litavia felt the same cold, stiffness as before.  
  
"Legolas." she whispered. Her grip was loosening, she could feel herself slipping.  
  
"Litavia, what's wrong? Don't let go," he said turning his head slightly to get a better look at her face out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I can't help it, the Ring, its taking.they're coming," she said. She began to blackout again.  
  
"Litavia, shake it off," her hand slipped and she began to slide off his back.  
  
"Litavia!" he let go of the mountain side with one hand and caught her with the other. He pulled her back up to him with great effort, and held her close to his body.  
  
"The Ring. it wants." she finally blacked out.  
  
"Litavia!" he exclaimed. He clung to the mountainside as well as to Litavia's limp body. The wall was not far now, he could jump and land safely, but with Litavia in his arms it would be riskier. He had no choice and with Litavia in the state she was in, he couldn't get down any other way. He picked his landing and then pushed away from the mountainside. He landed heavily, Litavia falling out his arms.  
  
Litavia opened her eyes slowly; her face was against the cold stone of the wall. She pushed herself up, every muscle in her body was hurting, but she could no longer feel the pain in her knee or arm. She looked around. Legolas was on the ground, no longer moving. Litavia struggled to her feet and ran to him.  
  
"Legolas?" she asked not touching him at first. She knelt down beside him. He still didn't stir. He had bumped his head as he fell and there was a deep gash in his leg from where he had rolled on the ground. She looked at him, she knew he had not meant what he said to her, and her to him. But what if it was her healing ability that had killed his father?  
  
But it could not have been her; she had healed a small dwarf that had once wondered into the forest on its own. It too had been shot with a Goblin's arrow. She had done the same for it and it had lived. But it had been shot before, and it had not shown her that wound, it was that wound that had killed it. She had discovered it later and realised what had happened.  
  
She quickly rolled Legolas onto his back and rubbed her fingers across her lips. She swiped it across his leg and then made another and pressed it against his head. It dissolved into his pores and vanished. He opened his eyes slowly and shook his head.  
  
"Litavia, are you alright?" he asked sitting up.  
  
"I'm fine, are you alright?" she asked releasing the breath she did not realise she was holding.  
  
"Funnily enough, yes," he said getting to his feet. Litavia looked out at the sun, it was almost set.  
  
"It is time we went to see what is happening with the preparations," Litavia said looking back at him. He nodded and they hurried down to the armoury.  
  
Gimli and Aragorn were watching the men of Rohan armed.  
  
"Farriers, farmers, stable boys; none are soldiers," Aragorn said.  
  
"Many have seen to many winters," Gimli said watching an old farmer take a sword from a soldier.  
  
"Or too few," Legolas said as he and Litavia made their way through the crowded room. Litavia patted a large boy on the head and continued to follow Legolas to where Aragorn and Gimli were standing.  
  
"I'm not so sure about this," Litavia said looking at Aragorn.  
  
"They are frightened, you can see it in their eyes," Legolas said. The room went quiet and they all turned to watch the group of warriors. "And so they should, three hundred. against Ten Thousand!"  
  
"They have more hope defending themselves here than at Edoras," Aragorn replied.  
  
"They cannot win this fight. they are all going to die," Legolas replied.  
  
"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
"Legolas," Litavia said standing in front of him as Aragorn stepped back. "Are you not of the Woodland Realm; are you not one of the bravest and strongest of the Elves? Or have I been lied and cheated in my travels? I must have, for you are not strong, you have no hope in your heart. There is always hope, you are weak to not believe in it!" Litavia said shouting her last words. She pushed past him with great force. He went to go after her, but Gimli stopped him. Aragorn stormed out another door.  
  
"Let her be lad," Gimli said. Legolas stopped and watched her run up the stairs.  
  
Litavia walked along the corridors, young boys were looking nervous and unsure at their weapons. She noticed Aragorn speaking to one boy; he seemed to be encouraging him. This strengthened her somehow. She felt a small shove behind her and turned around. A young boy was pulling at his bow, trying to pull the hair as far as he could.  
  
"Here," she said taking it from him. She showed him how to hold it and aim.  
  
"The men don't think we can live out the night, they say it is hopeless, Lady Ranger" he said taking his bow back from her.  
  
"Well," she said gripping his shoulder tightly and smiling. "I believe there is always hope, always." She rubbed him on the head and then left to change into her armour that she had taken from the trunk.  
  
She had never examined it properly, but it was fine armour. The breast plate was cleverly moulded to fit a woman and the arm guards were strong. It glowed like the sun and was lightweight; it didn't slow down her movement at all. She walked back into the main hall. Gimli was walking by.  
  
"My, what fine armour lassie, where might you have gotten that?" he asked.  
  
"It was given to me," she replied shrugging.  
  
"I hope you're not too angry with young Legolas, he knows not better," Gimli said as they walked back to the armoury.  
  
"I can never be angry at anyone for longer than I can take a step," she said smiling. As they approached the armoury room Litavia heard Aragorn speaking with someone. She left Gimli at the entrance and went to saddle Veriann in case she needed her.  
  
Legolas was speaking with Aragorn.  
  
"You have led us this far, and not led us astray," he said solemnly. "Forgive me, I was wrong to despair."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive Legolas," Aragorn said.  
  
"But maybe you should be apologising to someone else," Gimli said putting on his chain mail. "It's about time I got this adjusted," he said as it dropped over his head and fell down to the floor. "It's a little tight across the chest." Legolas and Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Where is Lady Litavia?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"She is saddling Veriann I believe. She seems to think it is possible that she might need her," Gimli replied. Legolas heard soft footsteps walk past the door. He turned and saw Litavia walk past the door. He ran out after her.  
  
"Where are you going Legolas?" Gimli asked. Legolas didn't answer but ran after Litavia.  
  
"Litavia, wait.stop," he called after her. She stopped and turned around in the deserted hall way. She looked up at him expectantly, her eyes slightly narrowed.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Please forgive me for my attitude before, it was wrong for me to lose hope that we should lose this battle," he said looking at the ground.  
  
"There is nothing for me to forgive you for, but do not fret again Legolas," she said with a sigh. Legolas smiled until they were both alerted to the sound of a horn in the distance outside the Deep.  
  
"That is no Orc horn," he said and hurried down the hall.  
  
"What is it if it is not an Orc horn?" she asked hurrying after him. He looked back at her.  
  
"You do not know?" he asked in subtle surprise.  
  
"No, remember, I'm the wild woman," she scorned as they came into the entrance hall. Standing just inside the gate was a huge army of at least one thousand.  
  
"We have come to honour that allegiance," the Captain said looking up as they appeared behind Aragorn and Gimli who had been running ahead of them. Aragorn hurried down the stairs to greet him. Legolas motioned for her to follow and she walked down the stairs anxiously. Aragorn saluted the Captain with a hand fist over his heart, and then he hugged him. The Captain was shocked at first but then replied.  
  
Legolas then stepped forward to greet the captain by gripping his shoulders. The Elf army turned to face Théoden. Litavia could tell they were well trained.  
  
"We would be honoured to fight by Man's side once more," the Captain said as Legolas moved to stand proudly behind him. Litavia smiled; suddenly she felt their chances had grown much more.  
  
Let me know what you think, I worked pretty hard on this okay, I'll try and keep updating it, but I need you're feedback! R/R please! And I also apologise for any wrong names and stuff, I have never read the books and am basing this on the movie. Sorry, sorry, sorry sooo sorry.  
  
Luv Krayon 


	7. The battle rages

I know no one probably reads these anyway and didn't care that I didn't update for three weeks, but hell, I'm enjoying this story. I don't own Lord of the Rings, I thought I'd best remind any who read this. ``````````````````````` Ainariel-Helyanwe: Thanks for reviewing me and don't worry, I hopefully won't be going anywhere for quite sometime.that's if I get a job here.oh well. At least I know you'll enjoy my story.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The battle rages  
  
Litavia sat on the steps realigning her arrows and then polishing her swords. She looked up when a group stood in front of her.  
  
"Lady Litavia, this is Haldir of Lorien," Aragorn said.  
  
"It is a pleasure," Haldir said taking her hand as she stood up and kissing it. Litavia raised an eyebrow and looked at Legolas who seemed a little distracted.  
  
"As it is for me," she replied bowing her head slightly. Haldir looked at her armour.  
  
"A strange armour you wear, where is it you were able to get it?" Haldir asked.  
  
"I was given it by a close friend," Litavia replied.  
  
"It looks familiar," Haldir said.  
  
"Aragorn prepare your men," Théoden called. They looked at each other and then hurried out to the Fortress walls. Litavia, Legolas and Gimli lined up with the Elves. Gimli stood just short of the top of the wall and was grumbling profusely under his breath.  
  
"Gimli, what are you grumbling about?" Litavia asked.  
  
"You two should have chosen a better spot, I can't see a thing," he said jumping up to try and see over the battlements. Aragorn appeared behind them.  
  
"Luck has run your way so far lad, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli said. Lightning struck above them.  
  
"Your friends are with you Aragorn," Legolas said.  
  
"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli replied. Aragorn smiled and walked back down the other end. Litavia shivered and looked out over the hill.  
  
"Here they come," she whispered. They saw the torch lights appearing over the hill and, the roaring noise they made sent a chill down the wall defence.  
  
"Do not show them any mercy." Aragorn shouted to the Elves. "For you shall receive none." The Urak-Hai marched until they were about one hundred metres away from the wall.  
  
They then stopped and began to stomp and roar. Théoden's soldiers began taking aim at the Urak-Hai and waited for the word from Théoden.  
  
"What is going on?" Gimli asked trying to jump up and see what was happening.  
  
"Would you like me to describe it to you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Or would you rather we found you a box?" Litavia said looking down on him. Gimli looked up at her, his eyes narrowed. Legolas looked at her with a look of anticipation. She smiled and Gimli laughed.  
  
Suddenly one of Théoden's men let an arrow fly by mistake. It hit an Urak- Hai in the neck, slipping inside the armour.  
  
"Hold!" Aragorn shouted. An old farmer looked anxiously at Aragorn and then at the fallen Urak-Hai. The roaring and stomping stopped as they looked from the dead Urak-Hai to the Keep, and then roaring began again and this time with pure anger and hatred. Litavia's head began to throb from the noise. She put a hand to her head.  
  
"Are you alright lassie?" Gimli asked looking at her in concern. Her eyes glassed over as they had in the Keep.  
  
"And so it begins, Sauron's war has started to roll," Litavia said quietly. She shook her head and looked at the Urak-Hai. The Urak-Hai leader roared and they charged the Deep.  
  
"On my word!" Aragorn shouted as he took out his sword.  
  
"They're armour is weak around the neck and beneath the arms," Legolas said as he, Litavia and the Elves took aim.  
  
"Fire!" The Elves along the wall took aim and fired into the incoming surge of Urak-Hai. Many of the first rows fell, but their places were taken by those behind it.  
  
As Legolas fired at the charging monsters he noticed Litavia's form as she shot at the Urak-Hai. She did not bring her head to the bow as most Men did; she brought her bow to her eyes, keeping her body straight. Every shot was on target and with effective force. Aragorn ordered the Elves behind the wall to fire; Litavia and Legolas felt the wind of their arrows as they flew past, just inches from their heads. Several Elves fell from around them, but they managed to dodge any incoming spears and arrows.  
  
"Ladders!" Aragorn shouted as several ladders appeared amongst the Urak- Hai. Litavia shot at several Urak-Hai on top of the ladders.  
  
"Leave me some!" Gimli shouted gruffly.  
  
"Well, here they come, Gimli!" Litavia shouted stepping back several steps so as not to be the first to be pounced on. Gimli hit one as it jumped off the ladder, and then struck it once more to make sure it was dead. Litavia continued to shoot at them as they appeared over the walls as did Legolas.  
  
"Oh Legolas! Two already!" Gimli shouted motioning with his fingers.  
  
"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas shouted back, turning from a falling Urak-Hai.  
  
"What? There's no way I'm letting no pointy eared Elf beat me!" Gimli shouted hitting another.  
  
"Well then, how about you Lady Ranger?" Legolas asked as he shot several more Urak-Hai.  
  
"Twenty- six, twenty seven, twenty eight."  
  
"What?" Gimli shouted watching her. Litavia continued to count. Suddenly, she found she was caught in the middle of several Urak-Hai.  
  
"Uh-oh," she said looking around. She ducked several blades and slit a few throats, but still she remained surrounded. Suddenly, two fell from her right and four from her left. She looked to her right and Gimli was laughing as he chopped up two more that were running towards him. To her left Legolas was standing, his bow ready.  
  
"Get down," he said, Litavia ducked just as he shot the arrow. It zoomed over her head, cutting the band that held her hair. Her hair fell across her eyes as she turned to see a rather large Urak-Hai fall down, an arrow through its head. Litavia looked back up at Legolas who nodded towards her and then turned to fire at more Urak-Hai. She too turned to face the battle again.  
  
She hung her bow on her back and took out her swords; she swung and spun, catching several Urak-Hai at once. One grabbed her from behind, it had no weapon and instead went to squeeze her; Aragorn, Haldir, Legolas and Gimli all ran to rescue her. They were quite surprised when she flipped her self over its head and stabbed it through its back. She kicked it aside and caught another Urak-Hai's blade with her own, stopping its swing above her head and kicked it before slicing away its head. She turned around and saw Gimli standing between two ladders and counting as he struck from each ladder. Litavia looked to the causeway up to the Deep's gates.  
  
"The causeway, all focus on the causeway!" Aragorn shouted to the Elves still firing their arrows from a top the wall. Litavia took several arrows and laid them in her bow. She shot them all at once at the causeway, taking out several Urak-Hai at once.  
  
She saw two large metallic balls being carried by four large Urak-Hai, and also that several large ladders were being prepared to be pulled up the wall. She shot at one, but was knocked down before she could aim at the other.  
  
"Legolas, the ladder!" she shouted getting up and fighting away Urak-Hai. He turned and shot down the other ladder, it fell onto the Urak-Hai with a sickening crunch. As Litavia fought away Urak-Hai she saw a large, well armoured Urak-Hai running through the Army.  
  
"Take him down Legolas!" Aragorn shouted. Legolas took aim and shot him twice, but could not bring him down.  
  
"Kill him! Kill him!" Aragorn shouted. Litavia took out a whip she kept under her cloak; she unravelled it and took out one sword. She stabbed an Urak-Hai before securing the end of the whip to a ladder the Urak-Hai had secured and then swung down.  
  
"Litavia!" Legolas shouted as he saw her jump from the wall. She let go and before she landed on the large Urak-Hai took out her second sword. She forced them downwards into the Urak-Hai; it froze and dropped the torch. Litavia stood up and fought away Urak-Hai as she made her way towards the torch. She was not quick enough; another Urak-Hai picked it up and ran into the drain. She fought off Urak-Hai as she tried to make her way away, realising what the metallic balls had been.  
  
It exploded, making her fall to the ground. She struggled up and looked up to a gaping hole in the wall. She fought her way to the gap in the wall where the Urak-Hai were now trying to splash their way through. She saw Aragorn on the ground; he was struggling to get up and would not be up by the time the Urak-Hai had charged their way through to him.  
  
"Aragorn!" Litavia heard someone shout as she slashed at Urak-Hai. She saw a small, tubby figure jump off the wall and into the charging Urak-Hai. It was Gimli.  
  
"Gimli!" Litavia shouted running through the Urak-Hai, which were now confused because she was running back through them to get past. She slashed at a few more and heard Aragorn shout.  
  
"Charge!" he picked up his sword and ran down to meet them. He knocked away several spears and slashed at the Urak-Hai. Legolas was still on the wall and Aragorn was now helping Gimli. Litavia sprinted up the stairs to where Captain Haldir was fighting; she stopped an Urak-Hai from stabbing him in the back. He spun around and almost hit her. She blocked him.  
  
"Sorry," he said as he hit away another Urak-Hai. She turned to slash at more and heard him cough. She turned around; he had been slashed on the arm and stomach. She saw another appear behind him, ready to finish him.  
  
"No!" she shouted and threw her sword; it threw back the Urak-Hai and killed it. She fought her way over to the Urak-Hai and retrieved her sword. She stopped and turned to the Captain, he was badly injured.  
  
"Litavia, Legolas, Haldir! Return to the Keep!" Aragorn shouted from behind the wall. Litavia nodded. She threw Captain Haldir onto her shoulder and then flung an Urak-Hai shield onto the ground. She jumped on it as it slid away and then down the stairs. As she approached the bottom she drew a sword and let the shield slide out from beneath them; hitting an Urak-Hai. Legolas soon joined her and helped her fight her way from the Urak-Hai and back into the Keep.  
  
Litavia and Legolas led the Captain into the caves with the women. Litavia checked him again, he had blacked out.  
  
"Come, we must return," Legolas said reaching down to help her up.  
  
"I will heal the Captain first, you go and I'll return shortly," she said wiping a tiny slit of blood from beneath her eye. He looked at her before running out to rejoin the battle. He ran to the Keep wall, above the causeway where they were trying to hold back the Urak-Hai from breaking through. He shot at several of them, before shooting at several trying to climb a ladder further down the wall. He saw Litavia run out and fight off several Urak-Hai trying to make their way into the Keep.  
  
"Legolas? What is happening?" Litavia asked firing an arrow at a couple of Urak-Hai climbing a ladder to her right.  
  
"They are trying to break through the gate," Legolas said. Litavia looked out over the wall. Sure enough there was a huge battalion of Urak-Hai attempting to shield themselves from the arrows. A few were battering the gate with a battering ram. Litavia heard a smash and they broke through the gate.  
  
"Push them back!" Théoden shouted as he and his men turned to help hold the gate. Litavia saw some of the small boys that had been forced to fight gathering rocks to throw at the Urak-Hai below and had an idea. She took off her cloak and went over to speak with them. Legolas saw her run over, slashing at an Urak-Hai that was getting too close to the boys. When she returned she had the young boys, each was carrying a segment of her cloak which was filled with rocks.  
  
"Ready? On three," she said as she and one of the stronger lads positioned themselves by the wall. Legolas set about keeping Urak-Hai away from them. "1, 2, 3!" She and the strong boy dropped their end onto the heads of the Urak-Hai. They dropped the front of the battering ram and fell from the causeway. The boys cheered as Litavia whipped her cloak back on and started firing arrows again. Then she noticed something shining behind the wall next to the causeway. She looked closely and recognised Aragorn's sword.  
  
"Legolas get some rope," Litavia said. When he looked at her funny she pointed to the wall. As he turned to look Aragorn flung Gimli across to the causeway before jumping himself.  
  
"Gimli told no one to toss him," Legolas said with a smile.  
  
"Then he must have let Aragorn throw him," she said as a small boy handed her a rope.  
  
"Aragorn! Get yourself out of there," Théoden shouted through the now re- shored door. Litavia threw down one end of the rope.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted. Aragorn grabbed the end of the rope and then grabbed Gimli. Litavia and Legolas pulled them up with help from the young boys. When they reached the top Legolas pulled up Gimli, while Litavia reached down to help Aragorn. As she was pulling him up a spear flew towards her, she tried to dodge it but it hit her right arm. She pulled Aragorn up and then lent against the wall.  
  
"Litavia, are you alright?" he asked kneeling next to her. She pulled the spear out and grasped at her arm.  
  
"I will be fine," she said picking her self up from the ground. She pulled out her swords and continued to fight away the Urak-Hai. Finally, Théoden called for them to fall back. As Litavia was retreating she was treated to a small slash across her cheek from a departing Urak-Hai. They returned to the main room of the Keep before the caves.  
  
Luv Krayon 


	8. The Dying Prophesy

Chapter 7  
  
The Dying Prophesy  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli helped the remaining Elves and soldiers board up the door.  
  
"We are defeated, it is pointless," Théoden said holding his left shoulder where he too had been struck by an Urak-Hai spear.  
  
"You said while you're men defended it the Keep would not fall," Litavia said kicking over a table so Aragorn and Legolas could pick it up.  
  
"Is there not another way for the women and children to escape?" Aragorn asked as he and Legolas picked up another board. The Captain looked at the King but did not answer.  
  
"Well? Is there not another way?" Aragorn persisted.  
  
"There is a mountain path, but they will not get far the Urak-Hai are too many," the Captain replied.  
  
"Forget it, all is lost," Théoden replied. Aragorn looked around the room in frustration. Litavia's arm was now worse than before, but she still held her sword in her right hand. Legolas and Gimli could only do so much. And then it occurred to him.  
  
"Ride out with me," Aragorn said.  
  
"The sun is rising," Gimli said standing next to Litavia. Aragorn and Litavia turned to look out the window.  
  
"Ride out to meet them," Aragorn said again, stronger than before.  
  
"For death and glory," Théoden said moving closer.  
  
"For Rohan," Aragorn replied. Litavia looked at Gimli and smiled.  
  
"Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep, one more time," Théoden said proudly.  
  
"Yes!" Gimli said and ran off.  
  
"Will you be right to ride Lady Ranger?" Aragorn asked as the Urak-Hai bashed at the door.  
  
"I'm sure I will be fine," she said swinging her sword to test her arm. It hurt slightly but the adrenaline would soon help her forget. They saddled their horses and re-checked their armour. Litavia put on Veriann's armour to help prevent her from being hurt. Litavia then took a sip of healing draught just to cover her wound. She felt it tickle slightly as the skin pulled itself back over the wound.  
  
They mounted their horses and stood behind Théoden, waiting for his order. Veriann snorted loudly, pawing the ground. The Urak-Hai finally broke down the door; Théoden put on his helmet and then took out his sword.  
  
"Theo mar!" he shouted and they rushed at the Urak-Hai, the horses' hooves clip clopping on the stone floor. They barged over Urak-Hai as they ran through the door, cutting away Urak-Hai as their horses stampeded them. Litavia saw the sun slowly rising as they ran out the causeway. Legolas rode beside her; Gimli was in the depths of the Deep, blowing the horn of Helm Hammerhand.  
  
As they reached the bottom of the causeway they stopped to prevent anymore Urak-Hai from entering the causeway. They killed many Urak-Hai, holding them from the Deep. Then Litavia felt a strong light appearing from atop the near hill to her left. She stopped and turned to look, a white stranger had appeared, and it was Gandalf. Another man appeared behind him, he wore the regal suit of a Horseman of Rohan.  
  
Litavia remembered him as being one of the Horsemen who had chased her someway down the hill on her entrance to the Ridamarck. They charged down the hill, Litavia began to attack the Urak-Hai again, but continued to glimpse at the oncoming attack by Gandalf. She herself had never actually seen him battle seriously and she was losing concentration.  
  
Suddenly as they reached the first of the Urak-Hai a bright light appeared behind them, making the Urak-Hai recoil from their own attack on them. She stopped once more to watch and while doing so was slashed along the neck and speared in her right leg. She gasped and looked around; shocked.  
  
"Litavia!" Legolas exclaimed grabbing her as she began to slide off her saddle. He pulled her to the front of his own saddle. Aragorn made his way over.  
  
"What has happened?" Aragorn asked still fighting back Urak-Hai.  
  
"She has been wounded! I have to take her back," Legolas said. Slowly Litavia felt herself slip away as the pain increased.  
  
She awoke as Legolas put her on the ground, propped up against the cave wall. He tied a torn strip pf material around her leg and then set to work stopping the bleeding from the neck. As the bleeding gradually began to stop Litavia looked up. The soldiers were returning, led by Théoden. Litavia went to stand up but Legolas held her down and Théoden motioned for her to stay where she was. Gandalf soon entered, Eomer behind him.  
  
"Ah Litavia, distracted again I see, and very clumsy," Gandalf said. Litavia smiled.  
  
"Hello Master Gandalf, it's nice to see you too, although somewhat different from what I remember," she replied.  
  
"Ah yes, you would have seen me before my re-incarnation. I am Gandalf the White," he said. Litavia smiled and hugged him before getting up to bath away her wounds with Eowyn.  
  
"You are very tired, and your wounds are very deep. Is there no way for you to heal them?" Eowyn asked as Litavia winced trying to bathe her wounds.  
  
"There are two ways, I have a vile of healing potion around my neck, but my Master Gandalf believes that if I am kissed by one of my own kind I can be instantly healed, but I don't believe that," she said sitting down. Eowyn took up a brush and began to brush Litavia's hair which surprised her greatly.  
  
"Can't you summon beads as you did with Captain Haldir?" Eowyn asked.  
  
"No, I tried it once when I was little, it was very painful," Litavia replied taking dirt and grass seeds out of her wounds. She took out the vile that glowed gold. She wiped a little along her lips and then licked them.  
  
"Hmm, tasty," she said screwing up her face. Eowyn laughed good naturedly.  
  
"Do you have any nice clothes to wear, the King wishes to celebrate tonight," Eowyn explained sitting next to Litavia. Litavia shrugged and then remembered her dress.  
  
"I do, it lays in my saddle bags wrapped in tree bark," she replied moving to get up. Eowyn held her shoulder.  
  
"I will get it, bathe and I will soon return to help you dress," Eowyn replied. Litavia nodded slowly and accepted the bowl of steaming water Eowyn offered her. Eowyn soon left Litavia to cleanse herself. She sat by the rock pool and searched through her clothes for her book that she carried with her everywhere.  
  
"The Elves, the men and dwarves. These are the four races of Middle Earth, they live in harmony but the threat of shadow always looms and spreads from the darkness of Mordor and Isildur," she read aloud. She turned the page to find a picture of the Silvan Elf king, Thranduil. But that meant that Legolas was now the king. And yet he was still known as the Prince, why was that? She heard Eowyn approach.  
  
"Lady Litavia, I have found a package but know not if it is the dress you speak of, it is very light," Eowyn said as she walked in the cave entrance. Litavia put away her book and then took her package from the shield maiden.  
  
"Yes, this is my dress," she said and opened it carefully. The folds of the dress fell from the package and into her lap, blowing gently in the breeze from one of the many tunnels. Its purple shone many shades as it moved and the dress sat perfectly in Litavia's hand.  
  
"It is beautiful, only a true Elf maiden could make such a dress," Eowyn breathed touching the hem of the skirt. "Such material just does not exist in the world; no Silvan Elf of Elf of Lorien could make such beautiful fabric."  
  
"That is because it is from the Sheann Elves," Litavia said, unaware of what she had said.  
  
"But no such elves exist, do they?" Eowyn asked as she helped Litavia into. As she slipped into the dress, Litavia suddenly felt extremely shy, the dress was so light that no movement was restricted at all. It seemed as if she wore nothing at all.  
  
"They did, so many years ago, during the time of Sauron's rath," Litavia replied. She stood up; the dress fell all the way to her feet, covering the entire length of her body. "They were killed when Orcs attacked looking for the Chosen Princess of Sheann."  
  
"What happened?" Eowyn asked in astonishment, beginning to do Litavia's hair.  
  
"The was once a city called Shoran, Elves, Men and Dwarves lived here in harmony. It was, however, ruled by an Elvan queen. She was the Sheann Elf queen named Seolar. She ruled with the impression that every race in her city was equal to that of the other." Litavia watched the skirt of her dress wave without a breeze to move it. "She ruled the tranquil city, but then fell pregnant, although she was believed a virgin."  
  
"How is it possible?" Eowyn asked pulling most of Litavia's fringe back to reveal slightly pointed ears.  
  
"It was soon prophesised that the Queen carried the downfall to all of the evils Sauron controlled. The child would be the one to help destroy his Ring which was helping him gain power in the world. But when Estel cut the ring from Sauron's finger, many of the outside world felt the prophesy was wrong."  
  
"What happened then? Did she lose her reign?" Eowyn asked sitting beside Litavia. Litavia looked at Eowyn.  
  
"No, she was betrayed and had to flee. One of the Men of the town went to Isildur, he told the Orcs about the Sheann Queens prophesy, this Man felt that the prophesy would not come true until the next rise of Sauron. The Orcs attacked the city of Shorn which lay just outside Mordor, hidden from prying eyes," Litavia said. She didn't even realise she had not read this in any of her books.  
  
"But, what happened, did the queen survive or was she captured?" Eowyn asked anxiously.  
  
"No, thankfully the queen was able to escape with those that were most loyal to her. The convoy existed of those from every race, for it was believed the young child, which was now two years old was of the many races. She would rise far above any other race because her attributes were the best of every race."  
  
"And they lived?" Litavia looked up into Eowyn's bright eyes; she looked so excited to hear a new story. It struck Litavia strange that she was saying things that she wasn't even aware she knew.  
  
"I.I don't know," she replied looking at the floor. There was clapping at the door. They turned to see Gandalf leading Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Haldir, Eomer and Théoden.  
  
"Master Gandalf," Litavia said hurrying to her feet. The dress moved softly side to side with her movements. Her hair was once again shiny, something it had not been since she left the Fangorn Forest. Her skin was clean and her wounds were dressed, but still hurting ever so slightly.  
  
"Yes, you are so true," he said as she bowed to him, Eowyn getting up.  
  
"The Lady Ranger was just telling me of the Sheann Elves," Eowyn said walking over and looking at Aragorn, her pale skin shining in the light created by the torches.  
  
"Yes, and what have you learnt of them in your travels Litavia?" Gandalf asked, cocking an eyebrow by how Eowyn addressed her.  
  
"I.I can't really say Master Gandalf, I guess I was guessing, possibly," she said looking at Legolas looking at her critically.  
  
"Well, we shall talk more during the feast. I see Treebeard found you appropriate clothing before leaving the forest. It might be an idea for you to use your phial of health before leaving here," Gandalf said motioning to her wounds. She bowed again as they left, Legolas still staring at her as he turned to follow the others.  
  
Legolas sat by Gandalf, thinking hard about what he had just encountered in his mind.  
  
"Heavy thoughts are on your mind Legolas, may I lighten the load?" Gandalf asked after finishing his conversation with Aragorn and Théoden. They all turned to look at him, he looked up at Gandalf.  
  
"So many years ago, you travelled to Mirkwood in search of knowledge," Legolas began. Gandalf's eyebrows raised but he stayed silent. "You said you were investigating the Chosen Princess of the Sheann Elves, what ever happened to your investigations?" Gandalf sighed and nodded slowly.  
  
"I see over your years you have become all the wiser," Gandalf began. "Indeed I was, and indeed I found what I needed."  
  
"But why would you be in search of something that had ended so many years ago?" Legolas asked, still unsure of Gandalf's motives.  
  
"I was training Litavia at the time, and at the time I felt maybe Litavia was a possibility," Gandalf said.  
  
"Well?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"I know not what I should think anymore," Gandalf said ruefully. They looked disappointed, but Legolas was the most disappointed of all. "And I knew you were very clever Legolas, I'm surprised you did not remember the story sooner."  
  
"It did not occur to me that she knew so much, she even knew more than my father," Legolas replied.  
  
"Come," said Théoden standing. "We mustn't let ill news such as this spoil this evening; the feast must nearly be prepared." The all nodded and stood, walking to prepare themselves. Gandalf however stayed.  
  
'Legolas is indeed wiser than I expected. Litavia shall soon be crowned and then I can only hope that more of her memory should return. I hope my guest should be arriving soon.' Gandalf then followed.  
  
Luv Krayon 


	9. The return of the Sheann Princess

I don not own Any Lord of the Rings characters or plots but I do own Scoriae and Litavia.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The return of the Sheann Princess  
  
"Legolas, why did you ask such questions to Gandalf?" Gimli asked as they prepared for the feast.  
  
"Litavia knew much, and Gandalf was her master, I believed that perhaps Litavia was the key to the mystery," Legolas replied as they walked the passages through out the Keep.  
  
"It would answer many questions wouldn't it?" Gimli replied.  
  
"What do you mean Master Dwarf?" asked Eomer.  
  
"Her hair colour, her speed and agility, her strength and pride, all the traits of the many races of Middle Earth," Aragorn replied. "But Gandalf believes it is not her and I trust the word of him. A coincidence no less."  
  
"Perhaps," Legolas replied as they approached the Great Cave where they would be feasting. Music played and many women, children and men lined the walls cheering as they walked amongst them. The room lightened as Eowyn and Litavia appeared, Litavia's bandages missing. Her skin was tight and her skin free of scars.  
  
"Ah, Lady Litavia," said Haldir bowing to her and then Eowyn.  
  
"Hello Haldir, are you well?" she asked bowing her head slightly.  
  
"Yes, gratitude I give to you," he replied. She smiled pleasantly and then looked to Aragorn.  
  
"Lady Ranger, a little more Lady like I see," he taunted. Litavia narrowed her eyes and then laughed with a nod.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you are right," she said. Gimli pulled gently on her dress, she looked down and smiled.  
  
"Mustn't be forgetting about me," he said gruffly. Litavia laughed and bent down to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"That I mustn't for you saved me from a bit of a predicament on the Deep," she replied. He blushed and turned away, making the others laugh.  
  
"Lady Litavia," Legolas said softly. She turned to see him staring intently at her. She blushed slightly, but put her head down so as not to be seen. "You look beautiful, such material I have never seen before."  
  
"Thank you Lord Legolas, it is Sheann Elf made and their legacy I will carry with me," she replied softly, still not looking up.  
  
"Come, we feast and celebrate tonight!" Théoden bellowed from the High table. They walked to the table and sat, feasting happily, celebrating what was hoped to be one of many.  
  
As they began Gandalf stood, clearing his throat. Litavia looked at him strangely, as she was sitting between him and Legolas.  
  
"My dear Rohirram, I have come across an amazing find on my travels, one who would prove a great ally in our fight against Sauron!" he said looking around the room. There was a roar as a cloud of red smoke appeared, engulfing the High table. Screaming ensued, panic rising in the peasants of Edoras.  
  
"Gandalf!" a voice roared through the smoke. "I have come as you asked, so bring forth your promise!"  
  
"I introduce, the Dragon Master!" Gandalf announced as the smoke cleared. Litavia, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli all stood to see the Dragon Lord. As the smoke cleared it revealed him. His horns brushed the ceiling, his cloak hanging to the ground. He was red and had a sword attached to a belt at his waist.  
  
"I am here," he said, his voice gruff and loud. "I await your word Gandalf the White." His scale covered body glistened in the light, his long face with two long whiskers protruding from either side of his nose, was hard and well protected by his thick red armour that was his skin.  
  
"Lord Dragon, you must be patient," Gandalf said. The Dragon bowed slightly. "King Théoden, the Dragon master has offered his services, for he too promised one of the great rulers of this land that he would offer his services in dark times."  
  
"And who might this ruler be?" Théoden asked, not trusting the large Dragon. The Dragon Lord, however, was scanning along the table and his eyes soon rested on Litavia. His cold, stern eyes soon softened as he stared at Litavia. She kept her eyes locked on his, something niggling in her mind.  
  
'So you have finally arrived, preparing to do as the prophesy promised,' a voice said inside her head. She jumped at the voice, startling Legolas.  
  
"Litavia, what is the matter?" he asked as she slowly began to shake. He turned to look at the Dragon Master, who bowed his head and knelt to a knee.  
  
"Your Majesty," he said. Everyone looked at him strangely, except Gandalf who nodded.  
  
"It is as I thought, the thought to be lost Chosen Princess of Sheann dwells amongst us," he said looking at the table. He turned his head to look at Litavia. He then waved his staff, producing a small red stone encrusted tiara in his hand.  
  
"Gandalf?" Litavia asked nervously, looking from the Dragon to him and then past him to Aragorn and Eowyn, who were watching her in bewilderment. "What.is this?"  
  
"Lady Litavia, you must take your place as the Chosen Princess, for you are the last of your kind," Gandalf said holding the crown in front of him.  
  
"But there is no proof!" she exclaimed stepping back from the jewel.  
  
"There is one way," the Dragon Master said. "A Dragon pin that resides in your hair." She took it off and looked at it. A long dragon was circling; a red stone was set in a gold piece that went across the dragon.  
  
"What of it?" asked Théoden. The Dragon Master turned to look at him, his eyes cold and stern once more.  
  
"It will react to find the true heir if the right magic is used," he said standing again. He reached over and took the pin from Litavia, placing it on the floor carefully. He held his hand over it, a small orb forming around the pin. It began to float from the floor and then shot around the room, making people duck. It then slowed and floated in front of Litavia, their eyes widening as it seemed to explode, engulfing Litavia.  
  
"Litavia!" exclaimed Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas at once. Gandalf held up his hand as the Dragon Master lifted both his arms. The light faded, revealing Litavia. Her dress was now tainted red, a red stoned necklace around her neck and her eyes softened in recognition.  
  
"Gandalf, my daughter lives, this is her," an unrecognisable voice said from Litavia's lips. Suddenly, a soft white light surrounded Litavia and a white figure separated it self from her.  
  
"Seolar, you have returned," Gandalf said bowing while Elves sunk to a knee.  
  
"I have been waiting for my little one to be discovered, I knew I could depend on you Gandalf, and you Dragon Master," she said, her voice soft and floating around the room.  
  
"It is good to see you once more Seolar," the Dragon Master said bowing. The Queen turned to look at Litavia, who cowered slightly at her gaze.  
  
"My little Princess, Scoriae, please fulfil your destiny and bring peace back to Middle Earth," she said leaning down to look into Litavia's eyes. Litavia blinked, the name sounding familiar.  
  
"That's right child, your real name is Scoriae, you are the last of the Sheann Elves, and the one that shall lead the way to destroy the Ring of power. Your will against the Ring is strong, and you must help the Ring bearer cope with this extreme burden," Seolar stood and looked to Scoriae's right and left.  
  
"But." Scoriae began but couldn't finish. She was afraid, too much was happening to her and she did not understand it all. Seolar back down on her and smiled.  
  
"Do not fear child, you have friends who will help you on your journey, and I shall be there too," with that she burst into bright light and spread through out Scoriae's body. Scoriae blinked and looked up at the Dragon Master. Gandalf placed the tiara on her head, it seemed to shine more and her beauty radiated around the room.  
  
"Dragon Master, you offer your allegiance and services to the last of the Sheann Elves?" she said, her voice confident and controlled.  
  
"That I do your majesty," he said bowing again. Scoriae turned to the King, her dress flapping softly as she turned.  
  
"And do you King Théoden wish to assist in the final battle against Sauron?" she asked, her eyes full of life and light.  
  
"That I will your majesty," he said bowing. She turned to look at the Dragon Master and nodded to him.  
  
"You will be a great ally to this final war, the ring shall be destroyed but to do so we must travel to Gondor for the final battle," she watched as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and then looked at Aragorn who stood beside Théoden. "Aragorn, you know what you must do, Undomiel will be sending a gift soon, you must prepare to take your place as the leader of this battle."  
  
"Yes your majesty," he replied, some what dully.  
  
"Do not fear, you shall not fail as your previous have," she said smiling warmly. He nodded. This Fellowship shall soon rejoin with the main battle forces at Gondor and we shall take what is rightfully ours away from Sauron. His evil shall shadow no more. And what is this?" she said turning to a large hole in the cavern wall that let light flow into the room.  
  
"Words upon the wind," Legolas whispered to himself. Scoriae's face slowly brightened into a smile.  
  
"We have great news of a victory Gandalf," she said turning to the wizard by her side. "The Ents have battled bravely and captured the tower of Orthanc." There was murmuring throughout the room.  
  
"That is good news; we have gained the upper hand on this side of Gondor. The towers shall not unite now," Gandalf said proudly.  
  
"I must travel to Isengard, and then on to Mordor," she said moving from the table.  
  
"But why must you leave now?" asked Aragorn grabbing her arm as she swept past.  
  
"Isengard has something we shall need," she said looking at Gandalf. He looked taken back but then nodded.  
  
"I understand, you are warning him of your existence but it is your choice, please be careful," he said softly. Scoriae suddenly shook her head and looked around and then realised her place, the red colour on her dress fading away back to the purple, but the tiara staying on her hair, the red stone winking at them.  
  
"Has Litavia ever stuffed up before?" she replied with a laugh, Litavia gaining control over herself once more. She ran to leave the cavern but stopped at the entrance, Elves and Men alike watching her as she turned back to the table.  
  
"I will be in Mordor when you attack the Black gate, you must travel to Gondor brave warriors of Rohan, Gondor is the final setting of this war, take care," with that she ran out, her skirt sweeping behind her.  
  
So, I do have people who luv me out there? I thank you again Ain. Luv Krayon 


	10. Orthanc

I don not own Any Lord of the Rings characters or plots but I do own Scoriae and Litavia.And thanks to Imhyando and like I said before, I only watched the movie and even then I don't pay much attention.and thanks Kerla too.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Orthanc  
  
Litavia changed back into her proper clothes, carefully folding her dress and placing it back in its tree bark packaging. She also put the twinkling tiara in, folding it carefully into the folds of the dress. She tied her hair once more and then left, her sword strapped to her side and her bow and quiver slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Veriann, my faithful friend," she said as the horse made its way over to her. She patted it softly, smiling as the horse nudged her wanting more adventure.  
  
"Litavia!" a voice called from the entrance way. It was Eowyn; she hurried over her eyes wide with excitement.  
  
"Yes Lady Eowyn?" asked Litavia, watching the White Lady of Rohan as she stopped before.  
  
"Might I come with you? I fear I shall not be of any help to this cause if I return to Edoras," she said holding her hands before her.  
  
"I cannot allow you to do such a thing Lady Eowyn, your people are in need of you, as is your Uncle, Théoden-King," Litavia replied quietly. "This quest I begin now I must do alone, for it is my duty and destiny to help the ring bearer." Eowyn looked angry at these words.  
  
"I fear neither death nor pain and I wish to help overthrow the ring of Sauron, why must act like nothing more than a servant to those that war with him when I too can fight?" she demanded.  
  
"For the shield maidens of Rohan are the bravest of them all, but you must stay to protect the Golden hall of Meduseld. This you can fight to protect," Litavia replied, still softly. She mounted Veriann, who reared and they both disappeared into the night.  
  
It took only several weeks for Litavia to arrive at the hill over looking Fangorn Forest, to the West she could see smoke rising far into the sky. Veriann snorted angrily.  
  
"Yes Veriann, Isengard is indeed dark this day," Litavia said pulling her hood over her head before she urged Veriann down the hill. They approached the West of the large forest to find many a tree cut and destroyed. She looked to see the cut trees led to Orthanc tower. Ents stood pounding on the black tower where Litavia could see Sarumon looking out of the window in fear with his apprentice Grima Wormtongue.  
  
"Litavia!" exclaimed Treebeard from the wall as she approached. He noticed immediately she seemed different, but said nothing.  
  
"What has happened?" Litavia asked dismounting. She looked on as Mogumber threw a large boulder at the base of the tower.  
  
"Sarumon has destroyed our friends, we have taken to war and defeated his horrible Orcs," Treebeard replied. Litavia nodded and then noticed to small Hobbits within his limbs.  
  
"Merry and Pippin if I am not mistaken," she said jumping into his branches with ease. They looked her up and down uneasily.  
  
"Little Hobbits, this is my orphan daughter, Litavia.I have told them much of your journey," Treebeard said. Litavia took down her hood and smiled at the small Hobbits.  
  
"I have met your friends, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee approach Mordor as we speak, Master Gimli, Lord Legolas and Lord Aragorn are at Helm's Deep and should soon be here to greet you," she explained as the Ents roared loudly around them, Treebeard was making his way towards the tower.  
  
"And what of Gandalf the Grey?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Master Gandalf the White is very well and shall also be here within a few short weeks. They must first return to Edoras and reform before here and then Gondor to Imladris," she replied sitting in her favourite bough.  
  
"I have heard you too battle Litavia?" Treebeard spoke up as he stopped in front of the tower doors.  
  
"Yes and another victory we have taken. I also have received news of other events," she replied jumping from his branches.  
  
"And what might that be?" he asked in interest, the two Hobbits also climbing from Treebeard's branches.  
  
"The Chosen Princess of Sheann lives," she replied. Treebeard looked shocked and then nodded, smiling.  
  
"So Gandalf was right, I never doubted his word once," he said happily. He bowed low, his branches touching the floor. He then stood and shouted something in old Entish, which took quite sometime. The Hobbits looked at each other and then were surprised when the other Ents cheered loudly and then dropped to a knee.  
  
"What is going on?" Merry asked in surprise. He looked up at Litavia who was smiling proudly.  
  
"I present to you little Hobbits, the last Sheann Elf and Princess, chosen to defeat Sauron and his ring of Power," Treebeard announced. Litavia smiled warmly and then a bright light shone, covering her whole body and making the two Hobbits look away from the light. It soon faded and they turned to look at her once more.  
  
"Oh my goodness," said Pippin. Litavia was now wearing the red dress and tiara, looking up at the window that Sarumon was looking down from in fear. Litavia looked back down at them.  
  
"My name is Scoriae, I am the last of the Sheann elves," she said, her voice slightly echoing. "Well done young Hobbits, you have done what I could not; lead the Ents to war with Sauron." With that she walked to the great door of Orthanc tower.  
  
"Scoriae, you should not enter without an escort or weapon," Treebeard exclaimed. He had no longer stepped forward when another flash of light left her two swords in her hands. "Pippin and Merry, you must go with her." They nodded and hurried after her.  
  
"Your majesty, please wait for us!" Merry hissed approaching her from behind. She did not stop or turn around, her eyes watching the several entrances to the corridor. She looked along the corridor and then ducked as a flash of light appeared at the other end, pulling the two hobbits down with her. A powerful wind swept over their heads, Scoriae protecting them with her cloak.  
  
"What was that?" Pippin asked standing up. Scoriae also stood and looked to a dark door at the far end.  
  
"It seems I'd better not disturb the White Wizard. Come, we should be celebrating with the rest of the Tree herders," she said walking back out, although her eyes still dwelled on what was behind her. Once outside she transformed back to Litavia and chatted non stop with Treebeard, and was almost trampled by Mogumber who still hadn't forgiven her for the many times she'd stolen fruit from his branches.  
  
She stayed there for at least a week with them, that was how long it took Aragorn and the others to get there to see for themselves what had happened.  
  
"Litavia, what happened?" Gandalf asked when she approached them at the edge of the forest.  
  
"The Ents have battled victoriously, Isengard has been badly damaged," Litavia said proudly. They followed her into Isengard and stood before the tower to talk to Treebeard. Merry and Pippin also stood before the group from Rohan, smiling like Cheshire cats. They were so happy to see the rest of the fellowship.  
  
Pippin was suddenly distracted by something in the water that now flooded across Isengard. It shone so magnificently, it captured him like a net catches fish. He reached into the murky water and picked it up. It was a glowing orb, it shone black and orange.  
  
No one noticed this except Litavia and Gandalf who both gasped and exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Pippin, give that to me," Gandalf said urgently, making everyone turn to the hobbit. Pippin looked up and felt slightly protective of the shining orb, that is until Litavia grabbed it from him.  
  
"This is what I need," she said to Gandalf, her voice switching to Scoriae's and handed it to him quickly. Gandalf nodded and wrapped it carefully in his cloak.  
  
"Sarumon will stay locked in the tower under your guard Treebeard," Gandalf said and the group headed back for Edoras. Litavia saying goodbye to Treebeard, unsure if it would be her last goodbye.  
  
So, I do have people who luv me out there? Luv Krayon 


	11. Final note

I'm sorry to be writing this guys, but I have to give up on this story. I'm leaving home in three weeks and have just hit a major wall in this story. However, I'm willing to hand this story over to anyone who enjoyed it so much and like me hates to see it unfinished.  
  
Anyone who wishes to continue this story could you please let me know by review or email and I'll give you any of the required info.  
  
I'll miss you all.*SOB*  
  
KrAyOn.:P( 


End file.
